Midnight Red
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: The family maybe back, but chaos is just around the corner. Why is Sparx smoking and drinking with a nimrod? Nova dosn't want Sparx any more. When he try's to make it up to her, he meet's his fear. IT IS OVER! Spova story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A Midnight Run

It was midnight. I was running through a dark forest. I was running from wolfs. I was running fast, but I didn't see a stump in front of me. I hit the cold, hard ground. Then I felt the wolfs bit into my flesh. I scrammed as one bit behind my neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" I yelled as I kicked a wolf in the side. He hit a tree and got knocked out. The other wolfs looked at the wolf that was knocked out. _"Ok, Nova. Come on. I can run with out them knowing it." _Nova thought to her self. She got up and bolted rate by them. The wolfs ran after her. I saw the super robot as I ran onto the bridge. "Crap." I said as the wolfs nipped at my tale. I soon came into the city; every one was sleeping, but me. I entered the super robot. The hyper force was sleeping as well. I entered my room. I collapsed on my bed. I soon saw the sun rays.

"No, not yet." I said in despair. I dint wont to go show the team my face. I was bleeding on my face, neck, stomach. I was in to much pain to be bothered. Especially Gibson coming in and doing tests on me. Oh no. I just heard some one out side my door. What...did I shut the door behind me when I came in?! The wolfs. But...they couldn't have gotten in! Could they? Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey, Nova. You awake in there?" Sparx yelled. Oh good. It is just Spar- wait Sparx can't come in and see me like this. I need to do something quick. "Yes. I'm awake. I will be out in a minute." I yelled. But I lied to him. I'm not going out there like this. I put a blanket over me like a cloak. "Nova! Come on, you are burning daylight!" Sparx yelled again. _"I hope this works." _I thought to my self as I opened the door to see Sparx looking at me strangely. "What's with the blanket cupcake?" Sparx asked me. "I'm cold."

"I'll keep you warm." Sparx said as he held his arms out in a hug. I tried to change the subjected. "What are we having for breakfast?" I asked.

"Ask brain strain and captain obvious." Sparx teased Gibson and Antari.

"Thank Sparky boy." I teased back at him. But to bad for me when he looked at my tail.

"Nova? Tell me why your tail is all scraped up." Sparx said in a shaky way.

"Oh! I...I. I think Chiro is calling me. Well see you around." I said as I started to run for the kitchen. I think Sparx is getting suspicious now. I'll try to hide my tail for now on. As I entered the kitchen I saw Gibson drinking coffee and reading some book. Chiro was eating eggs and talking to Otto and Jinmay, who were also eating eggs. Antari was meditating. As I entered everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Well you have a blanket over you." Jinmay said.

"Ya, I'm cold." I said. Then Sparx entered the room. He glared at me for a moment. "What?" I asked him. "So. Kid, what did you want with Nova?" Sparx asked as he sat next to me and gave me his usual flirty smile. "What are you talking ..." Chiro started but got cut off by me saying "I got to go some ware, bye!" I ran out on the super robot's shoulder. I walked to the edge of the shoulder and sat down. I was exhausted from last night. I took my blanket and covered me up. I soon woke up. It was getting late, the sun was going down. But I was on some one's lap. I looked up to see Sparx holding me. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Then it hit me...wars my blanket?

PLESE REVIW Thank for reading!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to yesterday but I was too tired. Oh, this is a SPOVA story. **

**Before Dark**

I looked up at Sparx and asked him, "Why are you holding me? And why did you take the blanket off of me?" I got up to get my blanket, but Sparx pushed me back down. "I came up here to see the sun set and get some fresh air, but instead I see a sleeping monkey wrapped in a blanket. I took the blanket off because I wanted to see what you were hiding." Sparx said as he grabbed a pink and black blanket from behind him. I looked at him again. The sun went down behind the dark blue mountains. There was a cold chill in the wind that made me and Sparx shake. But then I saw the wolves coming out of the forest. Heading strait this way!

"SPARX!!" I said quickly with fear.

"Hey, slow down Nova. You're hurt. You don't need to be freaking out about nothing." said Sparx as he got up and grabbed me around the waist and nuzzled me in the neck. "Hey, it's alright Nova. It's just you and me up here. No one else."

"_I wish you were right Sparx." _Nova thought. But as soon as he said that, the wolves some how were climbing the side of the robot. We have to get in now.

"Sparx?"

"Ya?"

"Can we go in now?"

"Why? It's nice out."

"But Gibson said a storm is coming."

"So."

"Sparx, look at the sky. It's starting to rain."

"So? Just a little water." Said Sparx. He's good. Too good. The sky was a navy color. "Sparx? If we go in then I will kiss you."

"Lips?"

"Yes, I promise lips! Now come on!" I said as I pulled him in the robot. The wolves climbed on top of the robot's shoulder and ran towards us. Some slipped off the robot and fell to their death. I ran to my room and closed the door behind me.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

I turned around to see if Nova was ok. But she wasn't there. "NOVA!!" I yelled for her. But no answer. I ran to her room and opened the door. I saw Nova on her bed looking out the window. I jumped on the bed and looked out the window with her. The wolves were howling. Like they were singing. I saw Nova shake a little.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Well I saw you shake. And well I was wondering if you were ok."

"Ya, I'm ok. But where's every one?"

"When you were sleeping there was trouble on a different planet. And I told them to go ahead while I baby sat you."

"More like me baby sitting you."

"Well...got any music we can listen to?"

"Ya." Nova said. She got up and walked over to her CD player and put in a CD. It started to play a song called "Funky Town". Nova laid down on the bed with a sigh. I laid down next to her and started to snuggle up with her. We soon fell asleep on her bed with the music still playing. Lightning hit the ground. I woke up with a jump. I looked next to me to see if Nova was ok. But she wasn't there. I looked around the room. She was looking out the window again. "You know. You are starting to scare me by looking out that window." She looked at me as if I was crazy. I sat next to her and looked out the window with her. "Hey, Nova?" I said as I inched towards her. "Ya?" She said as she turned to look at me. "I been wanting to say this to you for a long time."

"Go on."

"Well...Nova I...I...love...You." I said as I got up to leave the room.

"Sparx, don't leave."

"Why?"

"Because, I love...you too." Then it hit me...she didn't give me my kiss. _"Bingo!!"_ I thought. "So? Where's my kiss doll face?" I said as I stuck my lips out in a kiss. "Well some one is frisky tonight." She said as she lean in. Then I lean in. My heart pounded as we got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and felt her hot breath on me. I soon felt are lips gently touched in a kiss. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I can to me. She put her arms around my neck. She broke the kiss and buried her face in my chest. Then I nibbled at her neck for awhile. She groaned as I nibbled at her. Then lighting hit close by. I stopped nibbling at her neck and looked out the window to see wolves scratching at the glass. "HOLY!!" I yelled as I fell off the bed. "Sparx! Are you ok Sparx?"

"Ya. I saw a wolf at the window. It scared the crap out of me!" I said as I jumped back on the soft, colorful bed. Nova looked out the window to see if the wolves were out there. "Sparx, what wolves?"

"WHAT!!! But they were there a minute ago!" I looked out the window to see nothing but blackness. Then the room went dark. "The power!" Nova screeched. Then there was a scratching noise at Nova's door. Then the scratching stopped. All that we could hear was me and Nova's breathing and heart beat. "Is it gone?" Nova asked as she hugged me.

"I don't know."

"Sparx, I'm scared."

Then the scratching came back, but louder. Then a terrible screech came from the other side of the door. "Sparx, I'm going to go open the door."

"No. I'll go." I went to the door and pushed the open button. And when it opened...I gasped. I heard Nova screamed. It was...

Wow! I got it done in one day! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadows of Darkness

It was dark. I gasped as I saw red eyes shining in the dark. They were looking strait at me. Then a shadow with red eyes scratched me across the face. I yelled in pain as I hit the wall. Then I heard Nova scream in pain. "What was that!?" Nova asked as the shadow vanished into the dark. "I don't think I want to know." I said

-Nova's P.O.V-

I was bleeding badly, but all I wanted to know is...what the hell that was. I helped Sparx up off the floor. "Well, I'm going to try to get the power back on." I said as I started to walk out of the room. "Well I'm coming with you. No way am I going to stay here."

"What... Sparky scared to stay by himself?"

"Nova. Don't tick me off."

"Why? It's fun."

"Well guess what. I'm not laughing."

"Oh, big deal."

"I'll big deal you right up your..." Sparx was cut off.

"Shhh. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh brother. I'm doomed." I said as I slapped my forehead.

"Look! It's that creepy shadow that scratched us!" Sparx said as he took out his crimson red magnets. Then I felt something cold and eerie wrapping around my legs. I tried to get out of its grip, but it wouldn't let go. "SPARX!!!" I said as the black gooey stuff pulled me in. "NOVA!! Hold on!" Sparx yelled. He ran over to me and grabbed me by the wrist and tried to pull me out, but I was already neck deep in the gooey stuff. "Sparx, I...I can't breathe." I said as I gasped for air. Then I fell thru the floor and hit the cold ground with some of the gooey stuff still on me.

"Ow. W...what happened? Where am...I?" I said as I looked around for Sparx.

"Sparx? Sparx?! SPARX!" I was starting to get scared. I looked around to see where I was but it was too dark to see. Then I felt sharp warm teeth sink into my skin. I screamed in pain as I felt many more teeth sink in to me. Blood oozed out of the bites. I kicked two wolves and punched three in the jaw. I ran into the darkness. I had no idea where I was going. I tripped over a rock and hit the cold ground once more. Then it hit me. I was back in the forest. I looked behind me to see if the wolves were coming. Something must have gotten in the way. I looked around the forest, it was almost morning. The sun was rising over the tree tops.

The sun felt warm against my skin, my fur moved a little from the wind blowing. The sun made my fur look like gold. I shivered a little as the wind blew my fur. The green grass and leaves waved back and forth. It looked so beautiful. I wanted to stay here forever. I got up off the ground and limped as I walked. I made my way out of the forest and into a grassland with hills and not a wolf in sight. Then something came over me...I wanted to run...fast and careless, wild and free. Then I got down on all fours and started to run. I didn't have a care in the world, because...I was free. I ran faster and faster as I did birds flew out of the grass and flew up to the sky and towards the sun. I ran till noon, it's like it goes on forever. Then I got tired and laid down in the soft grass. I looked up at the clouds and one looked like a bunny. And that one looked like...like Sparx. Where was Sparx? Last time I saw him he was in the super robot. I got up and looked around the place. The grass moved as if it were waves in an ocean. But something caught my eye. Something was moving in the grass. They're back, but I'm prepared. I walked slowly and quietly. I was about to attack when Sparx jumped out and yelled "BOO!!"

I jumped back and said "Sparx you butt!!! Don't do that!"

"Come on Nova I was playing with you." He said as he nuzzled me. "I've been worried sick about you." He said as he nibbled at my neck. "Sparx? How did you find me?"

"Well I found myself in the forest and all of the sudden, wolves started chasing me. And here I am." He said as he tried to push me to the ground. I started to nip at his neck as he kissed my cheek gently and lovingly. He finally won and pushed me back but we were on a hill. I hit the ground and we tumbled down the hill. We finally stopped at the bottom of the hill. He landed on top of me. I started to laugh. Then Sparx started too. I kissed him gently on the lips. And the night was full of love as the fireflies danced and the stars shined brightly. But someone was watching us.

More chapters are on the way!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Before you read this terrible, painful chapter. Think; do you really want to read this gruesome chapter? Well if you do...BE WARNED!!! Now on with the story!!!

Wet Grass and a Walk

-Sparx's P.O.V-

I opened my eyes to see a wet Nova sleeping on my chest. The sky was reddish, bluish. I took one of my hands and started to run it up and down her back. She twitched a little and turned to her side. I sat up and then I tried to remember what happened last night. Then it hit me, last night I got frisky and then...

"Sp...Sparx?" Nova said as she got up slowly off the wet grass. "What time is it?" she said sleepily.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the super robot." I said as I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me. I hugged her as she rested on my chest. I nibbled at her neck as she buried her face in my soft, white chest fur. I didn't want this moment to end. I laid back in the wet grass with Nova's hot breath on me. "Nova, we got to get back."

"Sparx, you're pushing on a cut." Nova said in a sleepy way.

"Sorry. Nova we need to get back now."

"It's so peaceful out here. I don't want to go back."

"I know, but-"I was cut off by Nova kissing me on the lips. Then she broke the kiss and got up.

"You ready to go, because I'm hungry." Nova said as she got up.

"Ok. Ready when you are." I said as I got up and ran up next to her. "When are the others coming back?" She asked me as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow night. Why?"

"Just wondering." Nova said. Then I slapped Nova's butt. "SPARX!! Don't touch, look." She said. _"Oh Yeah! Feisty!!! Just how I like them."_ I thought to my self.

-2 hours later-

I was walking on the bridge when all of sudden Nova tripped. "Ow!" Nova said as she tried to get up again, but failed. "Nova, it's your cuts and bites. You are getting weaker. As soon as we get in the super robot you are going to rest." I said as I picked her up and headed for the super robot. I opened the door and ran for my room. I came to my room and sat her down on my bed. She looked weak in the eyes. Then I ran for the kitchen and made her a salad and got her a glass of water. When I came back Nova was covered in my blankets and sheets. She was shacking as if she was cold or scared. I put the bowl and glass on a table next to the bed. I walked over to my window and was about to close it for Nova so she could sleep better when a wolf jumped thru the window and landed on me. It snapped and nipped at me trying to bit my face. It finally got to close and bit me under my eye. But then I kicked it out the window with my back feet. I closed the window and locked my door. I ran to Nova and jumped on the bed. I placed my arm around her belly and pulled her closer to me. "Nova. You ok?" I asked her as I covered us up with more sheets. "Yeah, I'm just cold. Your bleeding, Sparx."

"I just got bit by a wolf. You don't need to worry." I said as Nova placed a hand over my eyes. She kissed me and I took in all her love and I licked her lips for entrains. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as I did she rubbed my back gently and smoothly. Nova soon let me enter; I explored every craven for a while. I then let Nova enter. Then I soon felt light headed. My lungs were burning, begging for air. Nova soon broke the kiss and we laid there panting over and over. I rested my head on Nova's head as she rested on my chest. "Sparx?"

"Yeah." I said as I hugged her close to me. "What was that noise?"

"What noise?" I said as I closed my eyes. "Never mined." She said as she stroked my back. I felt like I was in heaven. Nova nuzzled me and I nibbled at her neck. I gently kissed Nova's lips and soon we fell into a peaceful sleep.

-Nova's P.O.V-

I got up and looked around to see were I was. It looked like Sparx's room. But it was hard to see in the dark. He said he got me food. But were? I was still half out of it. Sparx had his arms around me tight. I tried to wiggle my self free, but it dint work. His grip was too tight on me. I finally got out of his grip and slipped free. I made my way to my room and looked out the window to see wolves' holing up at the dark sky. Then I heard something out side my door. As I stepped I could feel my cuts burning, as if telling me not to open the door. I felt a shiver of fear going down my spine as I got closer to the door. I gasped for air as I opened the door, hoping, praying it wasn't the wolves. The door opened. I was greeted with midnight black eyes staring in to my rose, bubblegum pink eyes. I greeted him back with a soft, gentle kiss. I stumbled over my feet and fell to the floor with Sparx on top. Then I broke the kiss for air. "You scared me." I gasped. He just laughed and smiled at me. "Well, well, well. You shouldn't go wandering around when you're hurt." He said as he scooped me up and gently placed me on the bed. "Well maybe you shouldn't squeeze me around my waist at night." I said as I stroke up and down his cheek. I warped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a soft warm kiss. I can't tell you how long we were in that kiss, but I can tell you that kiss was one of the best kiss ever. I got up to go use the bathroom, but Sparx pulled me back down on to the bed. "Where do you think you are going cute?" He said as he snuggled up to me. "Bathroom." I said as he let me go. I entered the bathroom and I couldn't help but look at my cuts. I looked at my back and one took up half of my back. I shivered in pain as a saw it. Red blood oozed out of the infected cut. I cried a little as some blood was black. The colors of red and black mixed. The colors mixed in to a midnight red. The pain was starting to get to me. I clasped to the ground on my knees, gasping over and over for air. I soon found myself on the floor clutching my stomach. All the pain in my body was soon going to my back and stomach. I felt I was helpless. I tried to call Sparx, but a painful cough just came out. As I coughed blood came out. I soon fell asleep on the bathroom floor. I soon herd a knock on the door. "Nova? Nova, you O.K. in there?" Sparx asked as he opened the door and saw me on the floor. Then Sparx grabbed me and started to squeeze my hand and repeat 'it's going to be ok.' He said as he kissed my for head. Then every thing went dark.

More to come!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Shaken Inside 5

I herd voices, but all I saw was darkness. I opened my eyes, and then someone said I was getting up. It sounded like Gibson, or...was I just going crazy? I got up to see and I was right. It was Gibson! I was so happy to see him, and Antarui, Otto, and Chiro!

"Nova, do please be careful." Gibson said as I tried to get off the bed.

"Sparx said he fond you on the floor. Bleeding. Gibson do another test to make sheer she is fine to walk around and do things." Antarui said.

"No way! I'm not Gibson's lab rat! I'm fine." I said in a shaky way. I walked out of the med bay and in to the command center. _"Where's Sparx? I dint see him in the med bay with the others."_ I thought to my self as I entered my room to see Sparx sitting on my bed. He looked at me and gave me his cocky smile. He got up and walked around me to see if I was ok. "Ok, that's enough pervert boy. You had your fun. Now. Tell me, what are you doing in my room?"

"I don't know. My heart said to come here. And my mined said to stay in my room, but I couldn't. Something pulled me in." Sparx said as he stopped behind me and grabbed my waist. He pulled me close to him. My back to his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder as I rested my head on his chest. I felt his soft, warm fur on me. He nibbled at my neck. I groaned in plusher. I felt his hot breath on my neck. I turned around to face Sparx. Sparx ciphered my lips in a soft, gentle, warm kiss. I broke the kiss for air.

"Hay, I know something we can do to make you feel better." Sparx said as pushed me a little. He looked at me then the bed. "So...want to?"

"Sparx, I'm still sore from last night."

"Come on Nova."

"Well...I guess so." Then a knock came from my door.

"Nova? You in there?" Gibson asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need you in the med bay. I'm just going to do some more tests on you."

"Ok, I will be out in a minute." I said.

"Sparx, I need you to stall him while I clime out of the window." I whispered to him.

"Why are you climbing out the window?" Sparx asked as he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not going to tack any more tests. I'm not his lab rat, Sparx." I said as I opened the window and put one leg over the other side.

"Nova, please hurry up." Gibson said. When I was gone Sparx opened the door.

"Sparx, what are you doing in Nova's room?! And were is Nova?" Gibson asked. I could hear Gibson from all the way from the super robot's shoulder. I snickered to my self. It started to rain. The dark black sky lit in with lightning. I jumped back a little. I had to be careful were I stepped, because one wrong step and I could slip and fall off the super robot. The rain came down harder and faster. I sat there for a long time. Then I felt something behind me. I could feel its hot breath on me. I couldn't move. Every thing in my body stopped dead in there tracks. My eyes were wide with fear. Then it kissed me on the neck. I knew at that moment it was Sparx.

"Sparx! Don't scar me like that." I said as I stroked his side. He snickered a bit.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"No. I can if I want to."

"B.K."

"Only in Halo 2 I am."

The rain fell harder on us, but we dint care. I got up and kissed Sparx lovingly. His hands roamed on me. Then lighting hit nearby. Sparx jumped a little, so did I. That was a warning that we should get in. Now. Sparx ran for the door.

"Come on Nova! Get your butt in here." He said as he opened the door. I shook my head in disagreement. "No." I said softly. I slowly walked around to see wolves running out of the forest and strait for the robot. "Oh my god." I said in shock. The resin I said that was because if you ever seen a lot of bees coming strait for you, well lets just say that there was thousands of wolves, and all that I could think of was 'run' over and over, but there was some thing else that shock me. At the front of the pack was Mandarin. I ran in side the robot with one swift move.

"Where's the fire!?" Sparx asked as I ran past him.

"Wolves, Mandarin, get in, NOW!!!" I said as I gasped for air.

"Sheeze, what crawled up your butt?"

"What was that Sparx?"

"I said I like stories, can we read a story?"

"No."

"Nova, are you ok? You seem...crazy."

"Crazy? Why do you think I'm crazy?!"

"One; you climbed out a window. Two; you keep saying there's wolves outside. Three; you said Mandarin was out there, which he isn't."

"You think I'm making this all up?!"

"Yes, Nova. I do think your making this all up."

"Sparx! You saw the wolves too!" I said as I got frustrated with him. "Dint you?" I asked in a hurt, soft voice.

"Nova, those wolves were wiled. And they were in the forest." He said as he took a step near me.

"The one that jumped throe the window. I-It was trying to kill you. Sparx?" I said as I felt tears behind my eyes.

"Nova let Gibson tack some teats on you. To just see if you are ok." Sparx said as he slowly picked me up and made are way to the med bay. I buried my face in his chest and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep in his arms, breathing in his sent.

-Sparx P.O.V-

I felt her hot breath on me. I entered the med bay with Nova asleep in my hands.

"Sparx, what happened to her?" Gibson said as he walked over to me. "Put her on the table and I will scan her."

"Is she going to be ok Gibson?" I asked quietly. To make sheer I dint wake her up.

"Oh deer. This isn't good at all."

"What is it?! Is she going to be all right?" I said as I started to panic.

"Yes, but she needs a lot of fresh air to calm her down. And Antarui (A/N Is Antarui spelled right?) could help her clear her mined." Then I and Gibson walked out of the med bay. Gibson walked over to Antarui and whispered some thing in his ear. Antarui nodded in agreement. I sat down and waited for something to happen. I felt so useless. Nova had a major breakdown and I can't do anything about it. That kind of thing...pisses me off.

"Team, I and Gibson bin thinking about a vacation." Antarui said. The others got excited and started to whisper to one an other. "To get away for a while and to get some fresh air." Antarui said. "And this place that I and Gibson chouse will have no electronic stuff. As lights, TV, and video games." Antarui said, looking at Otto and Chiro.

"Where is this place again?" Jinmay asked as she put down her magazine.

"It is on a different planet. Next to an ocean." Gibson said. "Now this is for Nova to get some fresh air, and get away. But to have fun as well."

"Pack your bathing suite, because were going on vacation!!!!" Otto yelled out loud.

Please review!!!!!!! Now who wants a cookie?!?!


	6. Chapter 6

Well...hope you like it! The hyper force is not on Erath. They are on a planet that I made up. Planets name is Akita Mabel.

Clear Water, Hot Sand, and One Scary Dream 6

"Are we there yet?" Otto asked for the millionth time. Antarui said 'No Otto.' like usual. I sat down in my red egg chare, thing. Then I got bored out of my right mine. I got up and opened the door to the med bay. I saw Nova laying down on the bed. She was still a little damp from the rain. I ran my hand over her face to see if she'll wake up, but nothing happened. Maybe a twitch here and there. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Then I kissed her forehead gently. "Holed on Nova, were going to help you." I said as I started to cry. I put my head agents hers. I closed my eyes and kissed her soft, warm lips. I broke for air and put my head on the bed and started to cry softly. I started to hope, pray. That some way...she'll make it.

"Sparx? Are you ok?" Chiro asked as he walked in the room.

"Yeah kid. I'm fine. Just a little pissed off." I said as I got up.

"Were almost there. I can't wait. I and Jinmay are going to share a room."

"Whoa!! Dose Antarui know about this!"

"Yeah!" Said Chiro as we walked out of the room.

-Nova's P.O.V-

_I kept running. But the wolves were to fast. They nipped at my tail and hip. Till one sunk its warm, wet teeth in to my flesh. I tripped over my feet and hit the cold, hared ground. Then a wolf jumped on me and bit into my neck. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I kicked it in the belly and tried to get off the ground, but a bunch of wolves jumped on me. I struggled and screamed, kicked and punched. Then I saw Mandarin, laughing at me, telling the wolves to kill me. I then felt bunch of teeth tear in to my flesh and rip some of my flesh off. "STOP, STOP!! Please stop! It hurts badly! Call them off! PLEASE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I begged over and over._

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"Yeah and as soon as I there I'm going to go pick my room out. I want the biggest room they got." Chiro said.

"AAHHHH!!"

"What was that?!" Otto said. Every one looked towards the med bay room.

"NOVA!!" I said in panic. I got up and ran for the door and opened it.

-Nova's P.O.V-

_I laid there in pane. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a painful cough. Then Mandarin was right over me. He had a big stick in his hand and then he lift the stick up in the air..._

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"Nova!! Nova!! Get up! It's just a dream!" I yelled. Then I started to shack her arm. Then every one came in and started to yell Nova's name. "NOVAAA!!"

-Nova's P.O.V-

_I gasped. The stick came down and hit me in the ribs. I heard something brake when it hit. I couldn't move. I screamed ever time the stick hit me. Then my eyes closed. "Was I dead?"_

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"Nova please get up!!" Iyelled and begged over and over. I shook her arm agene. Then she moved a little. "Nova." I whispered to my self. Then she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Then she sighed. "Nova. You ok?" I asked in a soft voice. "Yeah. I'm ok." She said as she slowly got off the bed. "Are we moving?"

"Yeah, were going on vacation for a wile." I said as I helped her out of the room. And in the command room. I sat her down in my chare. I sat down next to her and was holding her close to me. She berried her face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her smooth waist.

"Where here team." Antarui said as he landed the super robot.

"I don't want to go out." wined Nova.

"No. This is the reason why we came hear. For you to get some fresh air and to get away to fined your self." Antarui said as he and the others were walking towards the exit. "Are you two coming or what?" Jinmay asked.

"We'll be out in a minuet." I said.

"Nova? You ready to go out?" I asked her softly.

"No." she mumbled.

"Nova, don't make me carry you out there." I said as I got out of the chare. She just groan. "Nova, I'm not joking." I said. She just laid there with her eyes closed.

"Ok Nova, you just pissed me off. I'm caring you." I said as I picked her up and walked out side. We landed in a grass land. Then soon I found the others on the beach.

"Ow! Hot!" I said as I stepped on the sand.

"Baby." Nova said as I stepped.

"Hey, it hurts!"

"Rrright."

"Ok, fine! You know what I'm going to lay you on the sand!" I said as I sat her down on the hot sand. "Its not hot." she said as she stared out in to the ocean.

"You are crazy."

"Come on you two! Its time to pick out are rooms!" Otto yelled.

"I bet I can beet you to the building." Nova said as she got up and ran to the others.

"I can beet you any day!" I challenged. I ran after her. We went in side the hall way still running. The whole place was made out of stone. Some places had cracks on the wall. I finely cached up with Nova. I came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and we both fell to the floor laughing like crazy. We laid there for a while laughing on the cold, stone floor. Then Antarui came up to us and cleared his through to get are attention. He gave us a 'what do you think you are doing' look.

"We were just having a bit of fun Antarui." I said as I got up off the floor. He just sighed and pointed to a door.

"Is that are room?" Nova asked as she got up.

"Yes. I will meet you at that deck for diner. Some one will come and get you."

"Ok. See you around Antarui!" I said as me and Nova walked in the room and closed the door behind us.

PLEASE Review!!!! Git-R–Done!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the show! I only own my OCs and my planet. (And I can't say seashells, I say sheshells.)

Seashells or Sheshells? 7

The room was big. On the left there was a door that led to a privet bathroom. On the right there was some blue chares and a shelf made out of smashed seashells with some books on it. The bed was in the middle of the room. The bed was made out of dark oak wood. The wood had carved pictures of fruit and animals on it. There was a see-through silky, white certain over the sides of the bed. Like if you dint want any one to see you when you were sleeping. The blanket and pillows was a forest green. They also felt silky and smooth. The bed was like a canopy made out of wood carved animals. To the right of the bed was a balcony. The wind blew the white silky cretins in to the room. Nova walked slowly out on the stone balcony. I came up behind her. She sat down on a stone bench on the balcony and looked out at the sea. I went up next to the railing of the balcony and looked down to see the cost.

"So...what do you think of this place?"

"I like it. You want to go explore the beach?" She asked as she got up and walked in the bedroom.

"Now that's an Idea!" I said as I ran for the door. "Last one there gets berried in the sand!" I yelled.

"Hey! You cheated!"

-Nova's P.O.V-

I ran out in the hall way of the place. I made it to the beach, but ware was Sparx? I took a step in the hot, soft sand. Then something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in. Then I soon found out it was just Sparx. He started to stroke my side. I started to laugh. "Sparx, stop! That tickles!" I said between breaths. I fell to my knees laughing with tears cascading down my cheeks. "Stop! Sparx!"

"Say Sparx is red hot, baby!" Sparx yelled as he got on top of me and pined me down.

"No!" I said as more tears came down my cheeks.

"Say Sparx is cute!"

"Noo!!"

"Say Sparx rocks your world!"

"Ok, ok! You win! Sparx rocks my world!!" I said as I pushed him off of me.

"Now that's more like it." Sparx said as he picked up a piece of tree bark and walked up a big sand hill.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as I put my hands on my hips.

"Sand boarding! Why? You want to try?" he said as he put the bored under one of his feet and moved it back and forth.

"Is it fun?"

"Is it fun?! Then how about you come up here and fined out your self!"

"It's ok. You can go down it first." I said as I walk up the hill.

"Come on! Stand behind me and grab my waist." He said. I trusted him, and did what he said. "Holed on!!!" He yelled as he pushed us down the hill with one foot.

"Sparx!" I yelled as we went down the hill.

"What?! Having fun?"

"STOP!!" I yelled as I closed my eyes.

"Stop!? You're crazy!"

"No! You're crazy!"

"So you rely want to stop!?"

"YES!!"

"Ok, your stop is coming up here!" He said as he grabbed a Palm tree's trunk and stopped. "You getting off or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! See I'm off." I said as I got off the bored.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Come on." He said. So I walked over to him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me in. Then I felt his soft warm lips agents mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I broke the kiss for air. I panted for awhile and then rested my head on his chest. I felt him nibble at my neck. I soon nuzzled at Sparx's cheek. "Sparx?"

"What?" He said sheepish.

"You want to go stick are feet in the water."

"Na."

"While I rub your back."

"That sounds like an idea." He said as he picked me up and walked to another Palm tree. He laid me down in the shad and he sat down next to me. "Where's my back rub?"

"Tern over and then I will." I said as I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. So he flipped over and I started to rub his back. "Down a little." He groaned. The water came up to are feet and got us wet. The sun soon made Sparx fall asleep in the sand. I was starting to get tiered. So I rested my head on Sparx's back. I fell in to a shallow dream. Bits and pieces of some old dreams, all mixed in one. I soon awoke by Sparx nuzzling me in the neck. I just barley got my eyes open. "S-Sparx?"

"Hey, you ok?" I just nodded my head in agree meant. "Antarui came out and said that dinner was done." I just closed my eyes and nibbled at his neck.

Then he helped me up and we walked to the balcony were every one was at eating fruit. There were apples, oranges, grapes, bananas, pineapples, and kiwis. After dinner me and Sparx went back to are room.

"I hate bananas." Sparx complained.

"Your problem, not mine." I said as I opened the bathroom door. "I'm going to tack a bath, ok?"

"Go ahead." Sparx said as he laid on the bed.

The bathroom was big. There was a sink made out of smashed seashells and a toilet. Then there was a marble smooth tub. There were steps that led up to the tub. I moved the silky white certain and turned on the water and got in.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

I heard the water going in the bathroom. _"Must be Nova tacking a bath."_ Then I thought of an idea. I slowly opened the bathroom door and quietly moved the silky white cretins. Nova was laying down in the water with her eyes closed. I stepped in the hot water and gently preset agents her lips in a kiss. She moved a little, but found out what I was doing and kissed back.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He said as he gave me that cocky smile.

"No not...never mined." she said with a yawn.

"Ya sleepy?" I asked her as she closed her eyes.

"A little."

"Want to do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Oh anything, like sand boarding, sleeping, a back rub, exploring this place." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Or collecting seashells." she said as she kissed me on the cheek. We laid there for awhile talking and kissing.

"You retie to get out and get dirty agene?" I asked her as I moved the silky cretins and climbed out of the tub.

"I don't know."

"Come on Nova, you know you want to." I said as I grabbed a towel and dried my fur off. I helped Nova out and gave her a towel. When she was done drying off we went out side and looked for seashells. I only found one. And that was only because I tripped over it and got a face full of sand. We came back in and laid down on the bed.

"Hey, Nova?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sparx."

"Nova, I promise that I will tack care of you and your baby."

"No Sparx. Are baby." She said as she kissed me on the lips.

"I never want this moment to end."

"Nether do I Sparx. Nether do I."

"Do you want to...?"

"Yeah." She said as she closed the silky cretins.

In the back there was a big gray moon shining down on them. All you could see was two shadows in the light of the moon.

More to come! Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the show!!! Have fun reading!!

Nightmarish 8

The morning breeze came in throe the door of the balcony and windows. I shivered a bit as I got up. Nova was sill asleep in the forest green blankets and white sheets. I leaned over and started to rub her side. She moved a little and made a grown. Then I nibbled at her neck. "Stop..." was all she said.

"Come on Nov's its time to get up." I said as I pulled her tail.

"Sparx, stop..." she said sheepish.

"If you don't get your butt up then I'm going to kick it out." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"I hope you miss!"

"Don't worry me wont!" I yelled back to her with a smile on my face. When I was done I came out to see Nova still in bed with a pillow over her head.

"Come on Nova. Get up." I said as I got on the bed and pulled the covers off of her.

"No."

"Yes. Now come on before I go get the others to help me pull you out of the bed." I said as I took the pillow and throe it to the ground.

"I don't want to." she said as she grabbed another pillow.

"Nova, get up. Or you will be squashed." I said as I took the pillow and throe it to the ground.

"What, by your big butt of doom." (Lol) she said with a snicker.

"So that's what you call it? My butt of doom?" I asked as I grabbed her waist and snuggled up to her.

"Yeah. I think."

"You think?"

"I don't..." Nova was cut off by me kissing her on the lips. "...know." She finished.

"So...you retie to go and eat?" I asked as I got off the bed.

"Yeah." she said as she got off the bed and made her way in to the bathroom.

"You coming or what?" I yelled as I knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm coming. Give me a minuet."

"Minuet over, get out." I said as I was about to open the door. "Nova if you don't open this door then I will." Then I had it. I opened the door to see Nova standing in front of the mirror. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nibbled her in the neck and rested my head on hers and closed my eyes.

"Sparx?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I look big?"

"Big as in fat?" I asked as I coked an eye open.

"Yeah."

"No. Why?"

"Just wandering."

"So ya retie?"

"Yeah." she said as she pecked me quickly and left the room.

"Hey, I'll race you there, baby." I said as I got down on all fore and ran out of the room.

-Nova's P.O.V-

He seems frisky this morning. I ran after him. I found him at the table were every one was sitting eating and talking. When I sat down every one looked at me.

"What?"

"Nova do you feel alright?" Antarui asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well back at the super robot you were go crazy." Otto said as he stuffed a kiwi in to his mouth.

"OTTO! You are supposed to peel the brown stuff off before you eat it!" Gibson yell at the green monkey.

"Crazy?" I said in a hurt voice.

"Wolves and Mandarin? Are you nuts! You probably just tripped and bumped your head." Chiro said as he rested his head on Jinmay.

"But...it's true. The wolves, Mandarin, its all true! I'm not making this up." I said as I ran out of the building and out to the beach. I felt tears coming down my cheeks. The sky got dark and started to rain. I walked in the wet cold sand. I soon found a cave to sleep in for tonight_. "Sparx dint even stand up for me! I thought he was my friend, no lover." _ I thought to my self. I soon fell asleepon the cold, hared floor of the cave. But I swear I saw a shadow behind me.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"Why did we even come to this stooped island in the first place!?" I yelled at the others as they sat there at the table eating.

"Sparx, come with me. I need to tell you something." Antarui said. We walked along the cost talking about Nova.

"Sparx, remember when you had to pick up Nova and tack her to the beach?"

"Yeah..."

"Well as soon as you put her on that sand she was heeled."

"Heeled?"

"Yes, the reason I and Gibson brought Nova here is for her to heel and to fine her self agene."

"Whoa what! What are you trying to tell me here Antarui?"

"I'm trying to tell you that this planet haves heeling powers."

"So...you mean that Nova was heeled by the planet?"

"Yes. And the food will help you get stronger."

"No wonder why Nova was so sore in the morning. I went a little too hard her."

"Sparx...If Nova is pregnant. God so help me..."

"Oh come on Antarui. One more monkey won't hurt." I said as I walked off to fine Nova. The sky looked kind of dark on the other side of the island. It started to pore rain all of suddenly. Then I herd Nova scream. I ran into a cave to fined Nova getting bitten by...wolves! What the hell is with these flee bitten mutts.

"Nova!" I yelled.

"Sparx!" she yelled as she kicked a wolf. I pulled out my magnets and blasted a wolf in the side. When the last wolf crashed in to the wall it became a black puddle of ooze.

"What was that all about?!" I said.

"Sparx I'm so sorry I ran away! You guys were pissing me off!" Nova said as she hugged me.

"Hey it's all right. Every thing is going to be ok. I promos."

"He's hunting me down Sparx."

"Who Nova?!" I asked as I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Mandarin." she whispered softly in my ear. Then she clasped in my arms.

"Don't worry Nov's. I'm going to tack care of you." I kissed her forehead and took her in my arms.

-Nova's .P.O.V-

I woke up with a startle. I looked around the room. I was back in my room at the Mabel Suit. I got out of bed and walked out on to the balcony. I leaned on the railings. I could feel the cool breeze on my face and the smell of ocean water. I looked out at the ocean. I climbed on the stone railing and sat down on it. I felt like I was flying. Then I fond something deep inside of me. Me. I felt like I could tack on the world! I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. _"So this is what Gibson meant about fresh air." _ I thought to my self. I felt free again! I finally found my self again. Then something hit me. Am I getting fat? I started to freak out. I climbed over the railing and ran into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I was just a little bigger. It was hardly noticeable. I don't think any one will notice. I walked out of the bathroom and then out of mine and Sparx's room. What wears Sparx? I ran out on to the beach to see Chiro, Otto, and Jinmay playing volley ball. Antarui meditating on a rock and Gibson studying seashells, but no Sparx. I walked over to Antarui.

"Antarui...do you know were Sparx is?"

"Over there." he looked at some rocks. I dint see anything. When I got there every one was looking at me. I gave them a sharp glare. Then I climbed over the rocks to see Sparx skipping rocks. I sneaked up behind and pushed him the water. I started to laugh.

"Hey! No far!"

"No far what?"

"You get to sneak up on me! But luck me I know your weak spot." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around me. Then I felt his warm soft lips on mine. I pressed harder on his lips and then I felt his tong at the bottom of my lip. I let him in for a while. Then I forest it out and panted. He moved his hands down to my side and then started to tickle me.

"Sparx!" I squeaked.

"What?" he asked with his pervert smile.

"Stop...please!" I said as I fell to the ground laughing.

"Come on Nova have some fun for once." he said. He picked me off the ground and laid me on a rock and climbed on top of me.

"You're all wet."

"I wouldn't be if some one hadn't pushed me in." I put my arms around his neck and pull him down in to a kiss. He took his hand and ran it down my side slowly and gently. I felt like I was in haven. I was free with Sparx sol.

More on the way! Please Review!! Oh and about the baby thing...you will have to fine out your self if Nova is pregnant or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya, another chapter is up and ready to read! I do not own the show!

Nightmare Express 9

I woke up to be greeted by Nova nibbling at my neck. The sun was just going down. The sky red, yellow and bits of pink in it. The sand between are tows and water coming up and getting us wet. The cool breeze on us felt so good.

"Nova..."

"Hmmm..."

"How long were we out?"

"Like 25 minuets."

"Are you sore?"

"A little, but good. Why?"

"Just wandering." I said as I got off the sand and on my feet. "You gonna stay out here all night or what?"

".."

"Nova?"

"What..."

"Are you sheer you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm sheer."

"Come on Nova get up." She just lade there and grunted.

"Fine, but you got to give me your kiwi at diner."

"Banana."

"Kiwi."

"Banana!"

"Kiwi!"

"Nova!!" I yelled at her frustrated. I then grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to me. She looked at me as if she dint know me. "Banana." I whispered in her ear. We climbed over the rocks to see an empty beach.

"Well I guess we are late for diner." I said as we ran to the balcony for diner. I ran on it and then Otto did something unexpected.

"Wares your girl friend!"

"Yeah, I thought you guys would never come out of those rocks." Chiro said.

"Ha ha, vary funny guys." I said. I sat down in a chare and grabbed a kiwi.

"So...were is Nova?" Jinmay asked.

"She's walking. She'll be here in a minuet." as soon as I said that she came up to me and kissed me on the lips gently. Then I pressed harder. I heard the others laughing and whispering to one another. Then I broke the kiss for air. Nova walked off to a chare. I looked at the others and shrugged. I then looked at my hand. _"Where did the kiwi go?!" _I looked on the ground. I herd Nova giggle to her self. I got off the ground to see Nova with my kiwi in her hand.

"Nova!"

"You owed me a kiwi."

"Nova your stomach looks a little big, are you ok?" Jinmay asked.

"Yeah. And my stomach doses not look big!"

"Yeah it doses!"

"Girls, girls! Please relax. We came hear to enjoy each other not to bite at each others necks!" Gibson said a little frustrated. "Now, Nova let me see your stomach."

-Nova's P.O.V-

"But...Antarui!" Antarui just nodded his head in agreement to let Gibson to look at me. I was pissed off. I walked over to Gibson and he put his hand on my stomach and moved it around, like if he was looking for something. Then he stopped. He took his hand off and put his ear up next to my stomach. Every one looked at Gibson in shock.

"Oh my." Gibson said in shock.

"What is it Gibson?" Antarui asked.

"Well...Antarui can I talk to you in privet."

"Yes. Every one stay here." Antarui said as they walked off to Antarui room.

"I'll be in my room, key?" I said as I walked off to Antarui room.

"Nova, I'll be in there in a second." Sparx said.

"Ok!" I yelled back to him. I finally got to Antarui room. I put my ear up next to the door and listened.

"Antarui I felt it. It seems so close. And its bin 1 month."

"Strange...it seems the planet is speeding the process up."

"But that could be dangers for the baby and Nova. We will have to leave soon as possible."

"No. That could be bad."

"How?"

"If we leave now then the process would slow down-"

"Exactly!"

"-and the baby wouldn't be use to slowing down. If we stay till the baby is born...then we can leave, but I don't know if having a baby around will affect the team."

"Well...we would be here for two or three days."

"Well let's go tell Nova." Antarui said finishing the conversation.

I backed away from the door and just looked at the ground. Then a hand covered my mouth and dragged me off to my room. I struggled a bit. Then the hand moved and started to stroke my side. I looked up to see Sparx smiling down on me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"So...what did they say?"

"I'm...well...pregnant." I mumbled the last word.

"I thought you said you were pregnant there for a moment."

"I did."

"WHAT!!" he yell as he fell off the bed. "But how!"

"Well when you and me were-"

"No! Not like that. I mean when, how so fast?"

"The planet."

"Of cores."

"But when the baby is born the planet wont speed its age up."

"When is it duo!?"

"Two or three."

"Days!?"

"Yes."

"This isn't happening!"

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault Nova." he said as he got on the bed and snuggled up to me. We laid there for little while thinking about the baby.

"So what are we going to name the kid?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know."

"How about Harmony?"

"I like it...but what if a boy?"

"Then Jinx."

"I like that one too."

"Then pick one."

"I can't."

"Come on it a peice of cake!"

"Sparx I need to use the bathroom."

"Then go." he said as he lifted his arm. I jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. I closed the door and stared to barf in the toilet. I couldn't get up. Every time I got up I felt like I was going to explode. Then a knock came from the door.

"Nova, you ok?" came Sparx voice.

"Yeah."

"Nova come on, don't play stooped with me."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, now let me in!"

"I-I'm fine Sparx." I said in a drowse way.

"Nova, Gibson and Antarui are at the door."

"Tell them I'm busy!"

"Ok!"

That night when I fell asleep, the nightmares begun. (This seen is from Silent Hill.)

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a subway. I got up off the dirty ground and saw a train. Nobody was here. It was dark dirty. Blood stains on the walls and floors. Then I herd something._

"_Mommy!" A young voice came._

"_Mommy!" it came again. I ran in the train to see a little monkey crying on the floor. She was covered in blood._

"_Where's your mom?"_

"_She won't get up." I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms. Then she looked to the ground. Then there it was a dead body on the floor. The flesh was completely ripped off of it. _

"_HOLY SHIT!!!" I yelled as I stumbled back wards. I covered the young monkey's eyes. I ran out of the train to see a big monster thing with a big knife in its hands. The head was made out of metal. The knife was bigger then me. I stepped back. He was dragging his knife with both hands. As he dragged it sparks flied. I was scared. He was covered in dark red blood. It had no eyes, but it was staring at me...I could feel it. I ran by it and then the baby monkey started to cry again. The monster was following us. Then it went dark. _

"Nova! Nova!" Sparx yelled. I opened my eyes to see Sparx over me.

"Oh thank god you're ok!"

"What happen?"

"You were screaming and crying for help." he said then kissed my head.

"I was?" I said as I looked around to see every one around me.

"Nova we found out when you are going to have your baby." Gibson said.

"When?" I asked sheepish.

"Tomorrow night."

"WHAT!!" I and Sparx said at the same time. I was wide awake now.

"But were not ready yet!" Sparx said.

"Yeah! We got to go get supplies!" I said.

"Don't worry we will be going home tomorrow night after the baby is born." Jinmay said.

"I'm afraid not. Nova will be sore and tiered. So we will be leaven the day after that." Gibson said.

"Where do babies come from?" Chiro asked as he looked at Otto. Otto shrugged.

"Just grate." Sparx said. Then every one left and me and Sparx were on the bed talking about the baby. Sparx sighed and rested his head on mine.

"You ok?" I asked softly. Then I started to rub his back. He turned on to his back and kissed me softly on the lips. I broke the kiss for air.

"I don't think I'm ready for this father thing." he gasped.

"It's ok. I'm not all that ready ether." I said. I turned on my side and looked at my stomach.

"So do you think it's a boy?" Sparx asked as he rubbed my stomach.

"I think it's a girl."

"I bet it's a boy."

"I bet it's a girl."

"I bet I'm going to win."

"You wish." I said. "Now can you go get me a chocolate kiwi?"

More to come! Please Review!!!!! Don't give milk to kids. It's just mean!


	10. Chapter 11

My mind was blocked for awhile. This chapter sucks out lowed. So...me not own show. Thanks for the names!

Akita Mabel 9

The sun woke me up as it shined on me. The cool breeze blow on me gently. I sat up drowsy. I stretched and yawned. I looked to my side to see an empty bed. Nova wasn't there. I looked around, but she wasn't in the room. I got up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked inside the room. Nothing. I made my way to the breakfast table and sat down.

"Dos any one know were Nova is?"

"Gibson and Antauri took her down to the beach to clear her mind." Jinmay said as she took a bite out of an apple.

"Ready to be a father Sparx?" Otto said with a snicker.

"You're pushing it!" I yelled as I ran for the beach. I stepped on the hot soft sand. I ran over to Nova and hugged her. She was in the same position as Antauri. We fell to the ground, me on top.

"Nova, I'm so glad that I fond you."

"Why?"

"I thought you gave birth!"

"It's not until night, Sparx. So you don't have to weary." she said as I got off of her.

"Nova...did you get...bigger?"

"Yeah, a little."

"A little..." I said as I looked at her stomach.

"Sparx, I want you to help Nova clear her mind." Antarui said as he went inside. Then it was me, Nova and Gibson. Gibson was looking as rocks and seashells. I sat down next to Nova. Then we closed are eyes and fell into a relaxing sleep. Then I opened my eyes to see Gibson talking to Nova.

"So branstrain, when's the baby duo?"

"Around midnight."

"Whoa! Midnight! Are you sheer?"

"Yes, unless the baby comes sooner."

"Midnight...grate."

"Come on Sparky...do it for the baby." Nova said as she lade her head on my chest.

"Ok, but if I fall asleep then you guys wake me up...ok?"

"Proems." Nova said as she pecked me on the lips.

"Gibson, what time is it?"

"Its only 3:00."

"How do you know this stuff?" He pointed at an old clock tower that was next to the old building. "I knew that."

"Rite." Gibson sighed.

"You to coming?" Gibson asked as he walked in the building.

"In a minuet." I mumbled. Nova was still on my chest. "Mae I have this dance?" Nova got off my chest and looked at me, then my hand.

"Yes." she said as she grabbed my hand. I grabbed her around the waist and she put her hand on my shoulder. Then we started to dance. I don't know how long we were dancing. But I swear we were flying. Every thing diapered. I thought we were in the sky, dancing on the pink clouds. Then it all stopped.

"Ahh!" Nova cried in pain.

"What's roughen, Nova?!" I asked as she fell to the ground. I lade there next to her squeezing her hand.

"My water broke! The baby!" she yelled in pain.

"GIBSON!!" Gibson ran out of the building with the others behind him.

"Grate Scott! It came early! Antarui I need your help!"

"What do you want us to do?" Jinmay asked.

"Tack Sparx, Chiro, and Otto inside!" Gibson demanded. Jinmay got the other two in. I ran next to Nova's side, but Jinmay grabbed me and pulled me in my room.

"Why did you do that?! Nova needs me!"

"Relax Sparx; Nova is going to be alright." Chiro said as he and the others blocked the door.

-Nova's P.O.V-

The pain. Too much for me to handle. I can't breath.

"Push Nova! It's almost out!" Gibson shouted.

"You said that...ten minuets ago!!" I grunted in pain.

"Nova, give me one big push and its over!" I pushed as hared as I could and panted. I heard a baby cry.

"Nova...you gave berth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes." Gibson gave me a little red monkey with black eyes. He was still crying.

"GRATE SCOTT!!!!"

"Gibson, you said that there was only one!"

"Twins!? Nova give the baby to Antauri and push!"

"AAhhhhhh!!!" I screamed in pain.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"What's tacking them so long?"

"Sparx give them time." Chiro said trying to calm me down.

"Guys! Its twins!" Jinmay said with excitement in her voice. I pushed every one out of my way and ran to the beach. I found Nova laying on the sand holding two baby monkeys. One looked like me. Red fur and black eyes. Then the other one was a girl. She was red with yellow socks and next to her metal tip tail it was yellow. Her eyes were a midnight pink.

"Nova, there beautiful." I said as I sat next to her and picked up the baby girl.

"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?" She laughed and put her little metal hands on my face.

"She likes you." Nova said with a snicker.

"So what are there names?" Otto asked with a smile on his face.

"I like Akita. Akita Mabel." Nova said.

"Well there's one." I said as I picked up the boy. He was a squirmy one. He was ready to explore the world. Then a big Luna moth landed on his nose. He started to laugh. Then every one started to laugh. He tried to ketch the moth, but it flied away.

"How about Decha? Decha, Ja."

"I like it. Decha."

"Ok every one let Nova get her rest." Jinmay said as she pushed Chiro and Otto back in there rooms. Antauri and Gibson helped Nova back to are room, I carried the twins. I laid down on the bed with Decha and Akita in my arms. Nova picked up Akita and kissed her baby soft skin. She then picked up Decha and kissed his baby soft skin. Then she gave them back to me and she fell asleep. I kissed Nova's forehead and snuggled up next to her. Then Decha started to cry. Nova got up and picked him up.

"Why you crying sweetie? Hmm..." She said as she kissed his soft belly. He started to laugh. Then Akita started to cry. I flipped over and picked Akita up.

"Come on beautiful, don't cry." I said as I kissed her forehead. She stopped crying and put here little hands on my face. Then they fell asleep and I and Nova fell asleep with the babies in are hands.

YES!! I got it done! And thank you every one that gave some names out! Oh yeah, Please review:)


	11. Chapter 12

Here's a chapter for you guys! This chapter is a little 'blat'. My mine is on As told by Nova. I do not own the show!

Not Now... 11

-Nova's P.O.V-

I woke up by the sound of laughing. It was Akita and Decha. They were laughing at Sparx. He was making funny faces at them. I came up behind Sparx and gently kissed his cheek.

"What the-"Sparx said as he fell off the bed. The twins laugh so hard that they where crying. Sparx climbed back on the bed.

"Nova, you scared me. I dint now you were awake. So I took Decha and Akita...and well..."

"You decided to be the favorite parent."

"Well I wouldn't say favorite, but..."

"Ok, you tack one baby and I will tack the other one."

"So which one do I get?" He said as he picked up Akita and kissed her soft belly. She started to giggle. Then I looked where Decha was, but he wasn't there.

"Sparx, where's Decha?" I said in shock.

"What?"

"Where's Decha?" I said as I looked under the bed.

"Nova he's right her-. Oh no. Decha?!" Sparx sat Akita down on the bed and ran into the bathroom to look. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw Decha at the balcony.

"Sparx! I found him!" I yelled. I ran over and picked him up off the ground.

"My baby boy trying to explore the world?" I said as I kissed his forehead. He started to laugh.

"Hey, mommy found you! Don't scare us like that." Sparx said as he took Decha out of my hands. I walked over to Akita and laid next to her.

"Hey sweetie. Hungry?" I asked as I put my hand on her stomach. She grabbed it and started to suck on it. "I guess that's a yes."

"Nova, Decha won't stop crying!"

"Is he hungry?"

"I don't know! Here." I took him in my arms and laid him down next to Akita. After a couple of minuets of nothing.

"So..."

"What?" I asked.

"Ready to go eat?" Sparx said as he grabbed Decha.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed Akita and we walked out onto the deck.

"Let me see Akita!" Jinmay said in excitement. I let her see Akita for a little while.

"She's so small and fragile." Jinmay said as she gave Akita back too me.

"Guess what! Guess what! We are going back home!" Otto said as he jumped up and down. Decha started to cry.

"Come on little guy. Don't cry." Sparx said as he gave him a bottle. Decha started to drink it.

"That's my boy." Sparx said as he kissed his baby soft skin.

"Ok team, we eat then we go home." Chiro said as he stuffed a kiwi in his mouth. I sat down and fed Akita with a pink bottle. An hour went by and we walked out on to the hot sand. We got to the super robot and went back home. When we got there it was just tuning dark. A storm was coming, but we dint care much. But we should of. We should have prepared...for what was coming up.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I proms that in my next chapter I will put 100 action and some more creepy stuff. And longer! I'll post it, if I get 5 reviews. That's all I'm asking, for one long chapter. So...Please review:)


	12. Chapter 13

Well here it is! The long, creepy chapter! So thanx for the reviews!

Scratched in the Scars 12

The rain hit the window as I sat on the bed playing with Akita. She was buried in my stuffed animals. Then lighting hit near by. Akita started to cry. I picked her up and laid down on the bed.

"Akita, its just lighting. It will be ok." Then she fell asleep on my chest. I soon became sleepy. I fell asleep with the light on.

_I was on the ground again. I got up and looked around. It was a hospital. The walls and floors were covered in blood. It was dark, but I had a flashlight with me. I turned it on and then a creepy noise was just around the corner. I took a step and then a hand on the floor came around the corner. It moved again. It was dragging a body along the ground. It was a bloody body of a human, dragging on the ground. _

"_AAhhh!" I screamed and ran for a door. It was jammed. I tried the next one. Jammed. The next one. Locked. _

"_Come on!" I yelled as I hit the door. I ran again, but not for long. There was a big hole in the hall way. Then I ran threw a door and saw the monster from my last dream. He took the big knife and jabbed it throe me. I couldn't breath. I gasped over and over. Then it all went dark._

I woke up to hear Akita crying.

"That mean thunder wake you up? Well we can fix that. Let's go see your brother and daddy." I got out of bed and walked to Sparx's room.

"Sparx? You in here?"

"Yeah. Why? Couldn't sleep with out me?" He said with a pervert smirk.

"No. Akita wants you."

"Let me see her." he said as he holed out his hands. His room had red wallpaper and model plans on shelves and magnet polish. There were pictures of me and him, and the team. There was a picture of all of us sitting on the super robot. I laid down on the bed and started to rub his back.

"That feels good." Sparx said as he hugged Akita. Akita started to laugh.

"Where's Decha?"

"Over there." He pointed over next to a window seat. Decha was sitting on the window seat looking out the window.

"What you looking at sweetie?" I said as I sat next to him. I looked out the window to see the wolves sitting in front of the super robot, howling up at the dark sky.

"Oh no. Come on Decha. Let's go see your sister." I grabbed him and pulled the cretins close. I sat down on the bed and kissed his forehead. He laughed. Then the power went off.

"Crying out lowed!" Sparx said as he walked out of the room with me behind him. We entered the command room and herd Otto and Chiro.

"I all most kicked your butt in Halo 2 and what happens?! THE POWER GOSE OFF!!" Chiro yells.

"Shut up you two odd balls! Were trying to figure out how the power went out." Sparx said as he sat down in his egg chair and kissed Akita's small hand.

"Otto, what's are stats?" Antarui said. We look over to see Otto and Chiro with two flashlights fighting like in Star wars.

"Chiro, I am your father."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (puff puff) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (puff puff) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You over yet?"

"Yep!"

"Knock it off you two. We don't have time for this." I said as I tuned on the flashlight. Decha grabbed the flashlight and hit me in the head.

"OW!" I yelled. I looked at Decha with an angry face on. He laughed and then he started to suck on the flashlight.

"Now like I was say. Otto?"

"Are stats are..."

"Is there a problem Otto?"

"Well yeah there's a problem. Nova was right."

"About what?" I asked.

"The wolves. They know everything."

"How?"

"They just disconnected us from the robot...and..."

"And what Otto?" Gibson asked.

"They ripped throe the robots metal. And they now control the robot."

"So...what are we going to do?" Jinmay asked.

"Well if one of us can go down to the never enter room. Then we can tack over again."

"But, no one ever goes down there."

"Yeah, the kids right. We never go down there."

"Then we can stay here and be helpless if you want."

"But that's were Mandarin would go to make his evil plans where no one would know." I said as I sat next to Sparx.

"Who knows what could be down there."

"We need some one to go down there and flip the switch."

"Not me."

"Don't look at me."

"Well I cant. I got to stay up here."

"Then I will." I said as I stood up.

"Nova! No way are you going to go in that room!"

"I got to face me fears Sparx. You can watch Decha and Akita."

"Nova..."

"Sparx, Novas right. She must face her fears. Come with me Nova and I will tack you to the room." (The room. It sounds like Silent Hill 4. LOL) We came to a door that had the words 'Do not enter' carved on it. Antarui opened the door and I walked in. He closed the door behind me. All I heard was my breathing. I turned the flashlight on. There were blue prints all over the place. On the floor, walls. I walked around the corner. There was a cot and beer bottles.

"Wow, I knew Mandarin was crazy in the head, but I dint know he was that crazy." Then I stepped on a magazine. I picked it up. It read 'Play Monkey'. With a monkey on it.

"I thought Sparx would be more in to this stuff." Then a little red light switch flashed off and on.

"Bingo." I walked over to the switch. But the switch was broken.

"Whoop-de-friggin-doo. Nova to team. Nova to team, come in."

"Rubber ducky to Outhouse. What you need?"

"Vary funny Sparx, now I just found the switch, but it's broken."

"Well I tell the others. But I'll get Jinmay to watch the kids and I can give you a treatment."

"Sparx, that dose sound nice, but I'm not joking. The switch is broken."

"Well then you can't do anything about it, so get up here and I'll give you some Dr. Sparx medicine."

"Ok, but you got to wait at the door."

"Deal."

"Nova out-"

"Outhouse."

"Outhouse over and out."

"Rubber ducky over and out." Then something past by me.

"Sparx? Is that you?" There was no answer. "Sparx this isn't funny!" Then something crashed to the ground and shattered. I then ran to the door. I tried to open the door, but it was jamb. Then something grabbed my leg. It was cold as ice. When my breath came out it was like smoke. The flashlight fell to the ground.

"Sparx! Help!"

"Nova! What's going on in there!?"

"Open the door! Please!"

"It's stuck! Nova!"

"Help!" I screamed as I dispread in to the darkness.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"Open you stooped door!" I said as I hit the door again. Not even a dent. Then the team came up to me.

"Sparx, where is she?"

"She's gone kid. She's gone..."

"We can fine her Sparx. She's going to be ok."

"How do you know? You're just a kid! I don't need your help! I can fine her on my own." I went up to the command room and sat down.

"Stooped team, they think nothing about her. Just there self's. If it wasn't for her we would all be dead." I closed my eyes and started to think of good times. The time we were at the beach, dancing on the beach, when we went sand boarding, sleeping on the sand under a palm tree, in the meadow, under the stars, waking up to see Nova on my chest, seeing my two babies. I wish every thing could go back to that. I would be happy.

"Nova..." I whispered to my self. Only if you were here with me. In my arms. With are babies. I felt tears coming down my face. Why her? What did she ever do?

Nova, Nova, why Nova...

THE END OF THE TRIP

-Nova's P.O.V-

I woke up to see wolves all around. Snarling at me. Fresh blood dripping from there teeth down to there chin. I looked at the one I kicked back in the forest along time ago. He was the leader of the pack. I looked him strait in the eyes. I dint move a mussel. Then the leader of the pack came strait in my face. He sniffed me. Then stopped at my neck. Then bite me. Once more I feel the pain, teeth, ripping flesh, blood oozing out. I screamed in pain, but not in fear. Then I saw something on the wolf's neck. It was a collar. A silver metal collar. Then something on the side said

'I will not die in water. I will not die in cold. I will not die in shame. Who ever kills me, will die with me. Down to the fire pit. We will all turn to ashes. As long as we live, the sky will be black of rain. The ground of steel. The planet full of nightmares.'

I kicked him off of me and got to my feet.

"You will all fall by my hand tonight!" I yelled at the full moon.

"And we will tack you down with us. To the final end." the lead wolf said as he jumped at me. I hit him with my fists. More and more wolves came. My fists became bloody. Some had broken jaws. Others had broken ribs. My fur was all red. Like I was bathing in blood. Countless times I've been bitten, scraped. I've been scratched in my scars. I fell to the ground. I can't win. I have fallen. And tonight I fall to my grave.

"You can't win Nova. We stalk the planet every night. Looking for you. We are the ones who killed your parents." This caught my attention.

"You did? Why would you do that..? For fun? To watch them die in front of you, why you laugh at them?"

"No, to tack you, and be your parents."

"Why?! Why me?"

"Because, you are the fire goddess. We worship you Nova. We wanted you to come with us, but a shadow took you away. All that we remember is a shadow with red eyes glowing with anger in them. They call him Shadow or Shadow monkey. The master of killing. Walked in to a town called Silent Hill, came out alive. Not even a scratch on him."

"And that's why they call me Shadow." A low voice said out of no were.

"Show your self!"

"Let her go and then maybe."

"We raised you to kill! Not to save!"

"Ok Shari! You had it!" Then a black shadow came down and slid there throats.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked. He turned around and then I saw him. His fur darker then midnight black, his eyes redder then blood red. Not one drop of blood on him. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Then bat like wings came out of his back and we leaped to the sky.

"Nova, there's one way to end all of this."

"What is that?"

"Supernova."

"What? Isn't there another way?"

"No. Why do you think your name is Nova?"

"Well..."

"There coming. I 'm going to set you down here and you can do what you do."

"Wait! Give this to Sparx." I kissed him on the lips gently.

"Well I'm not going to kiss him on the lips, but I will tell him."

"Thank you. Good bye, Shadow."

"Your welcome my friend. Which one is Sparx?"

"The red one." He left me there on a hill. I soon left the ground and raised to the sky. My fur was still blood red from the fight. Then I became hot.

"RUN! She is going to kill us!" Shari said. I soon felt like I was going to die. And I wasn't to far off of that. I felt like my body was ripping, or getting stun by bees. I screamed in pain. And to say good bye to life.

"Good bye monkey team." I whispered.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

I opened my eyes.

"Nova..." I whispered. The lights were on.

"Sparx! Some one is here for you!" Otto said as he ran in the room. Chiro ran in but fell which tripped Otto.

"Nova!" but it was a black monkey with red eyes. He gave me a grim look.

"Who the hell are you!? And where's Nova!"

"She is a part of history now."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"She is dead."

"W-what? That...can't...be..."

"The wolves."

"No...but...she haves twins. She...she...can't...leave her family. Not like this...please. This cant be happening to me." I fell to my knees crying.

"I think its best for me to leave now."

"That would be the right thing my friend." Antarui said. Then that monkey came to me.

"She will never forget you my friend. She loves you to much. Tack good care of the twins and your self. I proems you will see her again. Some day." Then he left.

"Sparx, go to bed. You need it." Gibson said. I couldn't see, because of the tears in my eyes. Otto helped me to my room.

"Jinmay will tack care of the twins. Till you get on your feet."

"Thanks Otto. I owe you guys one."

"I bet tomorrow you will feel better."

"Its not me I'm worry about, it's the kids. How am I going to tell them there mother died?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Its mine."

"It's the wolves fault."

"Yeah."

Otto left and I fell into a black world. My life was gone. All I wanted was a family to love. To tack care of. But I have Nova's kids' to watch and tack care of. Maybe my life is isn't over. I think it just begun.

The End

You know what that means...ok maybe not. Please review! Oh and if I get some good reviews then maybe there will be a part 2:)


	13. Chapter 14

I've been a little slow in my stories; some asked me if I was done. No, I am not done. Well hope you enjoy. I Don't Own any thing, but my OC's!

The Beginning of Life 13 part 2

-Sparx's P.O.V-

Two years has passed by like months. With Nova gone its been quit and the skies have been clear and bright. The twins are still asleep in Nova's old room. Nobody ever spoke the word Nova in two years. And not a wolf on this planet. I've been visit by Shadow a couple of times. He gave me advice, but it dint work for me. All I have is the twins.

I herd the door open and little foot steps on the floor. Then some one jumped on the bed.

"Get up, daddy! Get up!" Said Akita as she pulled me.

"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Decha asked as he went under the covers.

"Go see what ant Jinmay is cooking." I said in a sheepish way.

"When are you getting up, daddy?"

"I don't know Akita. Maybe later."

"When later?" Decha asked as he curled in a ball.

"I don't know." I said with sadness in my voice.

"How about now."

"No, Akita. Go see what Jinmay is making."

"But..."

"Go!"

I herd Akita cry and run out of the room. Decha ran out as well.

"What have I done?" I asked my self. I got out of bed and ran out of the room to fine the twins.

"Akita! I dint mean it!"

I came into the kitchen. Jinmay was cooking eggs. Chiro and Otto were playing rock, paper, and seizers. Every one else was still asleep. I sat down at the table.

"Do you guys know ware the twins are?"

"Yeah, why?" Otto said.

"Were?" Then I saw two monkeys crying under the table. I picked them up and hugged them.

"I'm so sorry guys. I was just a little cranky."

"About what?" Akita asked as she rubbed her eyes. _"This is Nova's kid alright."_ I thought to my self.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

"How about we go to the fair today?"

"YEAH!!" They both said at the same time.

-Shadow's P.O.V-

I sat there on top of a building looking at the people go by. I then felt a cold breeze go by.

"_Shadow."_

I herd something or some one call my name. I looked around. Nothing.

"I need to visit an old friend."

"_Shadow, help me." _A female voice said.

"Nova, she's alive." I got to fined Sparx. And now.

-Sparx's P.O.V-

"Daddy look! Cotton candy!" Akita pointed out.

I saw Shadow flying this way. I grabbed the kids and ran into a field.

"Daddy the fun stuff is over there." Akita said.

"Yeah, I want to go on the train." Decha said.

Shadow landed in front of me. He gave me a look of surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"You, at a fair. That's funny."

"What do you want?"

"It's about Nova."

My eyes widen.

"Were going back home."

"But, but." They said as tears came to there eyes.

"It's a surprise." I took them and we took off to the sky.

We came to the super robot. I sat the kids on the floor. Shadow closed the door and we sat down.

"When you guys talk, it's boring." Decha said as he picked up a block with a letter on it.

"Nova is alive." Shadow said.

"How do you know?"

"She called me by the wind."

My hart felt like it was going to explode. My head started to hurt.

"Sparx, I think I know were she's at."

"Tonight we go there." I demanded.

"Go where?" Decha asked.

"Can we come?" Akita asked.

"No. Jinmay will watch you tonight."

"At 10:00 pm, we leave." Shadow said as he left. I walked over to the twins and kissed there foreheads.

"We want to go too." Decha said.

"I know you do, but it's to dangers."

"I'm tiered." Said Akita. She rubber her eyes and fell asleep on my leg. Decha fell asleep on the other side. I grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed and covered up with the twins. I fell asleep in a world of dreams.

"_Sparx."_

"_Nova!"_

"_Sparx, I live."_

"_Nova, are you ok?"_

"_Yes and my babies?"_

"_Grate. Nova I wish I could hold you in my arms."_

"_You will. Soon. I promos."_

"_But you died."_

"_That's were your wrong, Sparky."_

"_Nova, I miss you so much. Nova?"_

"_Open your eyes Sparx." I open my eyes to see the night sky. There were stars and three moons shining brightly. I was in the grass._

"_Nova?"_

"_Yes, Sparx?" I looked next to me to see Nova laying down. _

"_Remember, this is were we first...well never mined."_

"_No, I do remember. The felid, the wet grass." I kissed her lips. Then it all diapered..._

I opened my eyes. Jinmay picked up the kids.

"Is it time?"

"Shadow is waiting for you." She smiled and walked off. I looked around the room. My room was dark. All the windows were covered with blankets. Pictures of Nova were scattered on the desk. I got up and walked out of the room. Shadow took me out side. It was night time. The stars, the three moons.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

We took air and soon found are self at a hill. We landed down and saw bones of wolves every were.

"This is were I left her."

"You left her alone!?"

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind."

We searched for hours. We dint come up with any thing. We went back to the super robot. Shadow put his hand and on my shoulder and gave me a sad look.

"Maybe, I was wrought...about her being alive." He said. "I'm sorry." Then he left. I went in my room and closed the door. Then something cached my eye. I gasped. It was Akita and Decha. They were in a chare asleep, but it was the person who was holding them that made me gasp.

Well hope you liked it! Please review:)


	14. Chapter 15

A/N

My power was out for some days. SOooo sorry.

I own nothing. R and R! This is now a Sparx's P.O.V story. Ok?

A Long Story 13

I gasped in surprise. Sitting there in the wooden chair was a dark yellow monkey with bright pink eyes. I could barely breathe. It was Nova! She was alive. But she looked different. Her golden fur was a dark mist, dirt clumps in her fur with some mud and scratches covering her. She looked like she fell into a mud puddle and ran throe some pin trees.

"Nova..." I whispered to my self very stunned.

"They have grown up fast." She said in a happy, sad way.

"Yeah. I guess so..." my voice trailed off in to a whisper.

She smiled and kissed there soft, warm foreheads. She got up out of the chair and sat them next to me. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I kissed the twins and covered them up in my blankets. I still can't believe it. I opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me. The shower was going. I saw a figurer behind the shower curtains. **Could it be real?** I thought as I grabbed the curtain and pulled it. There was Nova washing her fur out. Dirty water fell to the bottom of the shower. Now that she was some clean, I could see her scars in her silky soft skin. She turned around and her eyes went big.

"Sparx? What are you doing?" She said as she covered up her chest with her arms.

"You're _alive_. Oh, Nova." I said as I walked in the shower and hugged her. I could feel the wet, slippery, soap in her fur still. My arms snacked down to her curves and around her hips. I felt her arm go around my neck and her finger going up and down my back neck. I kissed her soft, smooth neck. She kissed my chin and closed her eyes. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes and let the warm water fall on me. Nova started to kiss my chest. I groaned in delight. More dirt fell from and to the showers floor. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I saw Nova resting on my chest. I kissed her head and hugged her again. I soon became restless. I turned off the shower and grabbed a big, red, towel. I wrapped it around her and me. I looked down at her and she gave me a smile of roses. I smiled in return. I picked her up like a bride at a wedding. I stepped out of the shower and dried her off. We looked in each others eyes for awhile. After that we turned off the light and closed the door behind us. I got on the bed and laid down on my back.

"Are you coming on the bed?"

"I guess so." She said with a shrug. She climbed on the soft, red, bed and on top of me. She kissed me gently on the lips and rested her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

R/R...please? Later...


	15. Chapter 16

This haves swearing, blood, killing, and a lot of other stuff. You have just been warned. And sick stuff. And I mean the story not this chapter.

A Long Time Ago 14

I woke up to see a sleeping Nova on my chest and two little monkeys looking at me in surprise. I slid Nova off of me and got up. The twins crawled over to me and hid behind me.

"What's rough? Bad dream?" I joked with them as I stretched. They gave me a series look.

"Boggy man, right?"

"Boggy lady." Decha said as he pointed to the sleeping Nova on the bed.

"No. Mommy." There eyes widen with surprise and easement.

"That is mommy?" Asked Akita in surprise. I nodded. They both smiled and looked at her. To me, she looked like a sleeping angel.

"How about you go wake her up." I whispered to them. The smiled and ran over and jumped on her.

"What the...what the hell!?" Nova yelped. I started to laugh. The twins laugh too as they hugged her.

"My babies. So how are you two?" She whispered to them.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"Where have you been all this time, mommy?" Decha asked curies to know everything.

"I've been busy." She said as she sat up.

"With what?" Asked Akita starting to get curies as well.

"Smart kids. Aren't you?" She said as she rubbed there heads.

"Go see what ant Jinmay is cooking. I need to talk to mommy for awhile. Kay?" I said as I hugged Decha.

"Ok!" Said Akita as she out off the bed and out the door.

"But I want to stay with mommy." Decha said in a sad way.

"You can see her in a few minuets."

"Ok." Decha said depressed. He jumped off the bed and followed Akita into the kitchen.

"Nova?"

"Hmmm..."

"I love you and the twins so much." I said as I kissed her warm, neck.

"I love you and the kids too." She said groggily.

"You sound tiered. How about we sleep in for awhile?" I said as I stroked her side softly.

"Sparx..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" I looked in her soft, pink, eyes.

"I learned that...mother is god in a child's eyes."

"For real?" I asked as I leaned my head agents hers.

"Yeah." She whispered softly. "The wolves are dead. And..."

"And what Nova?" I asked her. She was shacking.

"Mandarin." She whispered.

"What the hell Nova? You killed him along with the wolves along time ago." She shook her head in disagreement. "Oh no." I whispered. "Fuck. I though you killed him."

"He wasn't there."

"Just the wolves?" She nodded. I hugged her and kept her close. Feeling her hart beet. Her hot breath on my warm skin. Making me feel so hot that I felt itchy. I heard the door open and pitter patter on the floor. Two little monkeys snuggled up to us and fell asleep. I was scared that Mandarin would fine Akita and Decha. Do horrible things to them, or kill them. I squeezed them and sat there thinking.

R/R...I own nothing...Later...


	16. Chapter 17

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. I had no power for four days. And the story will soon have a normal p.o.v thing. I own nothing!

Thrills and Chills 15

I opened my eyes to see Nova getting up. The twins were running behind her. I sat up in bed groggily. I tagged along behind them. Stumbling over my own feet. Nova looked at me with a sugar sweet smile on her face. I gave her my pervert smile. She snickered to her self. I grabbed her waist and pulled her near. I moved back and forth slowly. The twins ran into the room and yelled something. I kissed her softly on the neck. She jerked up and looked up. I looked strait ahead. The team was running this way. I let her go and stepped back. Otto hugged her, and after that Chiro, Gibson, Jinmay. Antarui walked up to her with a series look.

"How did...you?"

"I don't know." Nova said in a whisper.

"She's here. Isn't that good?" I said shrill.

"Shadow was right. You did live."

"So I take it he herd it."

"This is going to be a long night." I herd Chiro whisper to Otto.

"Nova. Tell us the story." Antarui demanded. We all sat down and listened to every word she said.

"Well..." she began "I was in the room..."

"No. From the beginning of life." Antarui said. Nova sighed an 'all man' sigh.

"When I was born. My mother and father were killed by the wolves. They took me and hid me from the world. Not to be shown to any one."

-Past-

"Get away from her!" Demanded a female black wolf with red eyes. All the wolves ignored her.

"I found her! I will hurt you! Stay away!" They ignored her threats and came closer.

"She is not one of us!"

"Get rid of the unfit!"

"Kill her!" Random wolves shouted out. Then the leader wolf came in. All the wolves shut up. He put his sharp clawed paw on her shoulder.

"Nikita. She is not one of us. Can you see?"

"Yes, I do see." She whispered softly.

"Why keep, if not fit?"

"Because...I am a scavenger. And we must do what we do."

"We must get rid of the...what is this?"

"A monkey. I do think."

"Yes, the monkey. Dose it have a name?"

"No. I killed them."

"Killed who?" He demanded.

"Her gardenias."

"So we can't take her back."

"No."

"I should kill you and the thing."

"She is...Nova."

"Nova?! Thee one that is the fire goddess?"

"It."

"How could you name one that is not us!?" He shrieked.

"So...she can stay?"

"One you must take."

"A rule?"

"She may stay. But you never see again!"

"What..." She whispered "No! She is mine!" He picked her up and walked off into a cave. Kikita cried hard. Nova started to cry as well. Echoes bounced off the walls and to out side. Kikita looked up and saw stars and three moons.

"You will be raised in chaos. And on a solar eclipse...you will become chaos." She tilted her head back and laughed in a screech. She walked in the cave and grabbed Nova behind the neck with her mouth. She darted out of the cave before they could see her. She ran deep into the forest and found a pond. It was crystal clear and the reflection of the moons on it. She dipped her in and Nova began to cry.

"I'll see you, my chaos baby." She smiled. "Some day you will return. And kill them, all of them." Nova started to laugh. Then Kikita started to laugh. Nova stopped and closed her eyes.

"Sleep my child. Sleep, and tomorrow you will be ready." Kikita ran to a strange building and dropped Nova on the door step. She then scratched at the door and ran off into the woods. A guy with a black robe on and a beard opened the door.

"Hello? Is any one there?" He looked down at the yellow monkey that had a leaf on her. He picked up the leaf that said 'Nova' on it.

"Well, hello Nova." He said as he picked her up and took her inside.

"You have a new friend! Come meet her!" Five monkeys ran into the room. A green one, red, black, orange, and blue.

"Now be nice to her. I want every one to get along." He sat her down on the floor and the five monkeys ran up to her and sniffed her. They were a little bigger then her. She laughed as they sniffed her. He or as they call him...the unknown one. They say he hides deep in the forest. Hiding from the world. Nova fell asleep on his lap. He and the others watch the little yellow monkey sleep. Watching her belly go up and down gently. Soon the others went to bed. The stranger to Nova put her on a small pillow in the corner. The five strange monkeys ran into a room with the tall dark figure with the robe. Nova awoke in the middle of the night on the pillow. She looked around the big, strange, dark, room. She was scared to move. She wanted to yell for help, but she could not talk. When she tried, it came out as a squeak or a yelp. She lowered her head in sadness. One minuet she was with some older monkeys that made her feel safe, and the next she seen them being killed in front of her. After that a pack of wolves take her and talk about her. Then she's her in a dark room on a pillow with some strangers in the next room. She had to find a way out, and now.

She slowly got up and made her way over to a big, wooden desk. It had chemicals, papers, and potions. Nova walked over to a door where she came in at. She pulled on the handle, but the door dint move. It was locked. Then over the desk there was an open window. She ran over to the desk and jumped on the chair. She struggled a lot, but manage. Now she had to jump on the wooden desk. She jumped up half way. She was holding on with her small metal hands. She struggled to get up on the desk. She pulled her self up with a grunt. She slid on some papers. Papers and pencils fell to the ground. Nova looked at some chemicals in curiosity. She picked one up and it slipped out of her small, smooth hands and crashed to the ground with a shadier. She jumped back in fear. More papers fell to the ground. Some strange noises came from the next room over. Then a door opened, and foot steps. Fear struck Nova's hart. Shivers sneaked into her back and down her tail. She ran to the window, but could not reach. She ran behind some stacked papers. She felt like her hart jumped to her through and it betting wildly.

Some more foot steps herd not too far. Still shacking wildly to her self.

"Dearest Nova? Were are you?" He called out. Something jumped up on the desk. Two red eyes looking at her. Nova stepped back as far as possible. Fear struck her once more. An orange monkey grabbed Nova and brought her out in light. Nova closed her eyes. More voices came in. Lights came on.

"Open your eyes dearest Nova." Said a calm voice. Nova opened her eyes to be greeted by the strange tall figure. Nova curled up in a ball. He wrapped her up in his robe. Lights went off and more moving. He laid her down on a big, soft bed. Nova lifted her self up and moved around. It was hard to walk around. The other strange monkeys jumped on the bed. The orange monkey walked up to Nova and pushed her off. Hot tears came down Nova's face.

"Mandarin! How could you do that to are new friend?!" He shrieked in anger. The red one helped Nova back on the bed. He sniffed her behind her neck. She started to laugh. She fell over on her back as the red one sniffed her belly. Tears came down her face in joy.

"Now Sparx, don't keep her up all night laughing." Sparx tilted his head. Nova sniffed his chest. He started to sniff her lower belly. Nova sniffed his belly and lifted her leg for him to sniff lower, but the guy in the robe slapped Sparx's nose. Sparx let out a yelp. Nova put her leg back down on the bed. Sparx laid down and Nova followed him. She lay down next to him and closed her eyes.

"Good night my pets." When the lights went out Sparx started to sniff her back.

"Sparx..." Sparx stopped and put his head down and fell asleep. In the morning Nova was greeted by a green monkey sniffing her. She got up and looked around.

"Now Otto, don't awake are new friend." He said as he walked in the room. Otto ran off into the next room. Nova got up and ran over to the stranger. He picked her up and was holding her like a baby. He took out a small bottle with white liquid in it. Nova grabbed it and started to suck out of it. It was warm with love. _'Did he care about me? Or is this a trick?"_ Nova thought to her self. Sparx ran into the room and jumped on the bed. He sniffed the bottle and tried to take it away from her.

"Sparx you don't want this. You are getting to old for this stuff." Sparx tilted his head and once again he started to sniff Nova. Nova started to laugh. Sparx stopped and climbed on top of the stranger. Nova finished her feeding and climbed out of his hands. She jumped off the bed with a stumble. She looked around the room that had a big bed, window, clock, and a table with a lamp on it that was off.

"Sparx, follow Nova and make sheer she doesn't get in trouble." Nova ran out of the room and down the hall. Sparx jumped off the bed and ran after her. Nova stopped at the end of the hall way looking around her. Sparx stopped behind her. Nova took off again. She ran into the kitchen and under the table. Then a pot fell in front of her. She jumped two feet in the air and ran into Sparx. She started to cry in his chest. Mandarin had dropped the pot. He was smiling at Nova's tears. Sparx jumped up next to him and bit his tail. Mandarin screeched in pain.

"What is going on in here!?" The stranger called out. He ran into the kitchen to see Sparx biting Mandarin's tail.

"Sparx! I thought better in you! I guess not." He grabbed Sparx and Nova followed him out of the kitchen. Mandarin smiled to him self. Sparx was put in a small cage in the corner. Sparx hung his head low. "I'll let you out when you have learned your lesson." He walked off to make breakfast for every one. Nova sat next to the cage. Sparx looked at her and thought _'Why dose she look at me like that?'_ He wondered to him self.

"Nova! Away from the cage!" Nova just sat there and stared at him. He came in and picked her up off the floor. "Sparx needs time to think about what he did." Nova sat on the kitchen table watching him cook eggs. She tried to jump off the table, but it was to far down. After they were done eating they where going to go for a walk in the woods for a special kind of flower. Nova ran in the room where every one was. The stranger was putting tracking collars on them. Sparx was still in the cage. He was looking at us. When the stranger came to put the collar on Nova she growled.

"Now Nova I'm not going to hurt you." But it was too late. Nova bit his hand. Her sharp tiny teeth sank into his hand. He yelled in pain. There was blood coming out of were she bit him. When she let go she ran into some room.

"Nova!" He yelled in frustration. "When I come back you better be in this room!" He demanded angrily. They walked out of the building and out in the forest. Nova ran into some lab room. Skelton's of monkeys where on the walls and tubes that were different colors. Weapons where hanging on the walls. Nova ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked around the corner to make sheer it was ok. No one was there, but Sparx in the cage. She stayed near the walls to be safe. Sparx scratched at the cage door. Nova bit the cage of the door. Nothing happened. She hit the lock and it opened. Sparx jumped out and onto Nova. Nova played bit him on the neck. They started to bit each other. Sparx was gentle with her when he bit her. Nova ran into the bedroom and under the bed. Sparx ran in and jumped on the bed. Nova stuck out her head and looked around. She climbed out under the bed and looked around. Sparx pounced on her. Nova fell to the ground with a thump. Sparx was standing over her on all fours. Nova yawned. Sparx bit her gently on the tail. Nova roused to her feet and bit him back on the neck. Sparx nuzzled her neck as she let out a grown of delight. He stopped and met her eyes. Sparx shook his head from her look and pounced on her once more. But this time he was a little to ruff. Her head hit the ground hard. She slowly got up and jumped on the bed. Sparx followed her. Nova laid down on the bed. Sparx came over and nuzzled her cheek gently. Nova closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sparx fell asleep next to her.

Nova shot strait up and looked around. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She jumped on the desk and looked out. They where back. She was scared of them. Then she had a plan. She ran next to the door and waited. When the door opened she bolted for it. She ran passed the stranger and the four monkeys. She was outside. She ran off into the woods. She heard the stranger calling for her, but did not listen to him. She was on her own for the first time in her life. She ran in till dark. Something was up ahead. It was a light. She made her way up the hill and throe some bushes. And there it was. A city with lights bright as the stars. With people every where. Nova made her way down the hill. She ran down to the ocean and looked at a singe that said 'Welcome to Shuggazoom!' in big letters.

Nova ran down a long brig with strange big looking things. The stranger she was with said they were cars or something.

Then a light hit her in the face. One of those car things were coming strata at her. Nova shut her eyes and saw her life go by. Then something grabbed her neck and the light disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was moving. But what was carrying her? She looked up to see a black wolf. Nova hugged her and laugh. Kikita hugged her and took her back to that building. She climbed throe the open window and put Nova on the desk.

"Good bye, my chaos baby." She whispered softly.

"Mommy. Mommy!" Nova started to cry. "Mommy!" she cried out again. And Nova was left alone.

-End of Past-

"So...you were raised by...wolves?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah." Nova said sadly. Sparx got up out of his chair and sat next to Nova.

"I see." Was all Antarui said.

"Mommy?" Akita asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you a wolf?"

"No." Nova said as she picked up the twins.

"Nova, can I take the twins out for a swim?" Jinmay asked.

"Swimming! Yeah!" said Decha.

"Can we?" asked Akita. Nova nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" they both said at the same time.

"Come on you two!" They left in a rush. Sparx pulled Nova closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I dint know." Antarui said.

"Come on Otto! It's almost diner time. Let's play a couple of games in Halo 2!"

"I can kick your butt any time Chiro!" Otto challenged.

"Thos are fighting words!"

"Well...I should go back to my lab." Gibson said as he got up.

"I don't care. As lone as you don't give any dumb ass lechers, then I'm fine." Sparx smirked at his own joke.

"I can give one right now if you want." Sparx's smirk disappeared with a frown.

"I would love to listen to it, but me and Nova is got some plans."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do." Sparx winked at Nova and smiled his pervert smile. Nova got a bad feeling. Sparx grabbed her hand and they left for his room.

"Sparx..." Antarui called.

"Later Antarui. I have some very important things to take care of."

Antarui shook his head.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Gibson tolled Antarui.

"I agree Gibson."

-Sparx's room-

Sparx was sitting on the bed putting some cologne on. Nova was looking out his window.

"A lot of things changed sense I've been gone."

"Where were you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Two years Nova. Where were you?" Sparx got up off the bed with a series look on his face.

"I was looking..." Her voice trailed off.

"Looking for what?" He said a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Kiktia. She's out there. I can sense it." She said sadly. Sparx came up to Nova and hugged her. Nova started to cry. Sparx kissed her head and rested his head on Nova's.

"You killed her."

"No. She's not with them any more."

"Then where is she?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." Sparx fell back on the bed with Nova in his hands. Nova stopped crying and started to nibble at his chest.

"Hey! Nock it off, it tickles." He laugh. Nova started to laugh when he tickled her side. They stopped and looked in each others eyes. Getting lost in each others sent and eyes. Sparx stroked her cheek with one finger and his hand moved down her back to her lower back. Soon he stopped at her waist. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her close down to him.

-The River-

"Don't go to far you two! Your mom and dad would kill me if any thing happened to you two!" Jinmay yelled as she sat down on a big rock.

"I can swim faster then you!" Decha taunted.

"No you can't!" Akita said with anger.

"Look, it's dumb and dumber!" Said a kid with brown hare and freckles.

"Or no brain and dumb brain!" Teased another kid that looked like his twin.

"Uh oh." Said Decha and Akita at the same time.

"This is are river! Do we have to remind you two!?" Said Strike.

"I think we do. I'll get a rock!"

"Jinmay!" Decha ran off to get help. "Decha come back!" Akita pleaded. But it was too late. Strike pined Akita to the ground as Will held a rock as big as his head over her. Akita tried to move, but it was no good.

"Drop it Will! I want to see her bleed!" Strike yelled.

"We don't like your kind!" Will shouted as he dropped the rock. Akita closed her eyes and bit her lip. The rock fell. It hit her forehead and fell to the ground. Akita let out shrieks of pain. Blood fell from her head down her face. She started to cry. She kicked him off of her and tried to run away. Will throw the rock and it hit Akita in the back of the head. There was a _crack_ sound when it hit. Akita cried and laid there helpless. Jinmay ran up to her and scooped her up and ran to the super robot.

-Super robot-

"I need help! Akita got head bashed!" Jinmay yelled all throe the super robot.

"Bloody hell! What happened!?" Gibson asked.

"Some kids throw a rock at her."

"Take her in my lab! Otto get Sparx and Nova!"

"Ok Gibson!"

-Sparx' room-

It was all dark with groaning and ruffling noses. A lowed knock came at the door.

Sparx groaned and flipped over onto his back and put a pillow over his face.

"Maybe...later...on Sparky." Nova said trying to catch her breath. She pecked him and got up out of bed.

"Otto?" Nova asked. _'Should have known!' _Sparx thought.

"Kill joy!" Sparx shrieked.

"Sparx!"

"What!?"

"What do you need Otto?"

"It's Akita! She's hurt. And bad." Nova was shocked.

"How?"

"Some one hit her with rocks."

"Oh my..." Nova almost fell back.

"She's in the sick bay!"

"Sparx! We have to go!"

"Why?"

"Akita is in the sick bay." Sparx way speech less.

Ok I'll be going slower and slower because of school is like two days. Please R/R!


	17. Chapter 18

A/N

Well I hope you're happy. I got a chapter up on a school week. I own nothing! Wheeeeeeeee...

Good-Bye Forever 16

Nova and Sparx ran down the halls to the sick bay panicking. They bust throe the door and ran to Akita. Akita was out cold. Nova picked her up gently. Holding her like a baby. Akita had a tube down her through, to help her breath.

"My baby..." Nova whispered sadly. Sparx put his arm around Nova to try to relax her. But it dint work.

"Who would do this?" She asked as tears came cascading down her cheeks.

"Gibson. Did you look up the people that did this?" Sparx demanded on the edge of crying.

"Well...I looked...but..." He stuttered.

"But what Gibson!?" Sparx yelled in anger. Tears came down his face in anger and sadness.

"They do not exist." Gibson blurted out.

"What?" Nova and Sparx asked at the same time.

"Well I looked all over the place, but no singe." Gibson had a sad look in his eyes. "They never existed..." He said in a whisper.

"So...it was an illusion," Sparx said. "But why, how?" Sparx demanded.

"I do not know." Gibson said sadly. "But I found this on her." Gibson held a small piece of black hare between his fingers. _'Kikita." _Was all Nova could think.

"What is it?" Sparx asked as he grabbed it.

"Wolf fur."

"_She made it."_ Nova kissed Akita's head and gently laid her back down on the bed. Sparx nuzzled Nova's cheek gently. Nova shot up and glared at Gibson. Gibson's eyes went big with shock.

"Nova?"

"Where were they when this happened?" She demanded shrill.

"The river. Why?"

"Sparx, watch the twins."

"Nova, what are you thinking?" Sparx demanded. Nova got up and walked to the door. "Something I should of done long time ago." She whispered. Sparx got up and ran after her. But by the time he got out there she was gone.

"Gibson, I'm going after her."

"No Sparx! You can't! She's got to do this on her own."

"You're right Gibson. I just can't stand seeing her walk away from me again." Sparx's hands became fists of rage. Gibson came up behind Sparx and put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's not walking away from you, Sparx. She is finding something that was once lost." Gibson gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and walked off. Sparx was left alone with Akita. He sat next to Akita and squeezed her hand. Her pretty midnight pink eyes flickered opened.

"Hey." Sparx whispered happy with a pinch of sadness. He smiled at her.

"Where's mommy?" Sparx's smile disappeared.

-At the river-

Nova was running throe weeds and bushes. Her fur cached onto some plants and thorns. Some thorns scratched her face and body. She stopped at a sound. A sound of growling. Nova looked around. It was coming up ahead. She staid close to the ground. Not to be seen. She prowled closer to the sound. It came in clear. Talking. Nova now could see them in her view. It was Mandren and a black wolf. It was Kikita! It looks like they were fighting.

"You will never win, you fool!" Mandren yelled at her. She pounced at Mandren, but with one swift move he pined her and was about to slay her. Nova jumped out of the weeds and pined him to the ground. Nova showed her teeth and growled at him.

"My baby...My chaos baby..." She stuttered with happiness. "You came...back...I know you would."

"Well, well, well Nova. You're not going to last long in this fight." Mandren mocked. Nova scratched him across the face. His blood on her fingers. Some shattered on her fur. Mandren grabbed her through and throe her to the ground. Nova gasping for air over and over. Mandren leaned over her and whispered something in her ear.

"I wish to kill you're family. In front of you. Starting with you're mother." He throe Nova against a rock. When Nova hit the rock there was a terrible cracking sound. Nova screamed in pain. Nova relied that she broke something. Struggling to her feet she ran to her mother. Mandren jumped on top of Nova and pulled out an old rusty knife. Nova was pined and in pane. She kicked him in the back as hared as she could. Mandren screeched and holed in pane. Nova ran to her mother. The sky became dark and heavy with rain. Rain soon poured down on us. The cold wet water helped Novas' wounds.

Mandren scrabbled to his feet and pounced at them with hate.

"Nova!" Kikita screamed. Mandren bit Nova's neck. Once more Nova's blood fell down her chest. Nova screeched. She grabbed the knife and stabbed Mandren in the stomach. Mandren holed in pane. His blood was now all over her. Her beautiful golden fur was almost a blood red. Mandren finely let go. He slashed her face. There were three big scratches across her face. Nova let go of the knife. She kicked him off of her and fell to the ground panting.

"My Nova...I am...dieing."

"No. You can't." Nova started to cry. She crawled over to her and hugged the black wolf. "You can't, you can't. Don't die. Please don't leave me." Nova begged.

"I'm sorry my baby chaos. I...I...must tell you...something..." She stuttered in pane. "I...killed you're...parents because they...tolled me to..."

"Why?" Nova's tears mixed with blood.

"You're mother...could change...into a wolf...the white...wolf. She loved...you vary much...I was her closes...friend. She tolled me...to kill...them. You're father...could not be...wolf. If they lived...the moon would kill them...I promised...to take care of...you. They would not let...a monkey into...the pack. I...had to hide you...from the world...but it is so...cruel. He fours me...to hurt you're offspring. He fours...me. I love...you as...my daughter. Good...bye, Chaos." She whispered the last word.

"Good bye. Mother." Nova whispered. More tears came down her face. A shadowed figurer was sneaking up behind her. Nova turned around and looked at the monkey.

"Good bye, Nova." Mandren whispered in a hiss. He stabbed Nova in the shoulder. Nova screamed in pane. Nova pulled out the rusty knife and stabbed him back in the hart. Mandren was dead. Nova looked at Kiktia and started to cry. She slowly got up and pulled out a tooth of the wolf's mouth. She looked behind her to see...Mandren! He was getting up! Like it was nothing. He tilted his head back and laughs. Rain still pounding the earth. Then out of the sky came Skeleton king's ship. Still panting she ran after Mandren and followed him into the heart of evil. The ship takes off with Mandren and...one hyper force member. Out into space, she doesn't know that she is now far away from her family. Every one at the super robot thinks that she is back and well. They look every where for her the next day. On the planet, in the super robot.

No where to be found. If you think Sparx and the twins are taking this good, then you're wrong. The twins are crying 24.7 and for Sparx. He stays up all night looking at the monitors. His eyes are blood shot with a ten a clock shadow and it's been almost three months. The trip has been ruff for the team and Shadow. Shadow is with Antarui and Gibson most of the time. Then one night when Sparx was looking at the monitors...

"Team! I found her!" Sparx shouted. They scattered in the room and to the monitors. There on the screen was his ship. Just sitting there, waiting. Sparx was eager to get in and out with Nova.

"Good job, Sparx! Ok team, tomorrow we enter the ship." Chiro said. Sparx's eyes went big.

"Tomorrow?!" Sparx yelled.

"Sparx, please keep you're voice down." Antarui said.

"Don't worry Sparx. We'll get her in the morning." Jinmay tried to comfort him, but he didn't listen. He went to his room and dint show his face for the rest of the night.

-In the ship-

Skeleton King sat on a chair in a big room.

"Mandren!"

"Yes you're lord?" Mandren bowed.

"What are we going to go with that foolish monkey?"

"Well she has been healing over time. But she seems to be sick."

"Sick? What have you been feeding her?"

"Mush and water. Why?"

"I want to see her. Go prepare a diner for her and I will come."

"Yes, you're lord." And he ran off.

-The dungeon-

Nova laid on her back rubbing her stomach. Her fur full of dirt, mud, old blood. It was now a dark red. In her eyes was suffering and pain. She was in a small room made out of bone with a small window. That was the only thing to the out side world. She looked like some one else.

"Why did I follow him?" Nova thought out lowed.

"Because you are a foolish monkey! And tonight you will have a visitor." Mandren walked in with a bowl of mush and a glass of water. Nova scattered to her feet and walked on all fours to the food that tasted like wet dog food. She ate it all and glared at Mandren.

"Who's the visitor?" She demanded. He just smirked at the question. "You will see." He said in a sly way. Nova tripped over her own feet and fell in some ooze black stuff. Now she was black as the midnight sky. When she went in the shadows, all you could see was her pretty pink eyes. There was foot steps coming down the hall.

"Hello my master. I dint know you were coming now."

"I felt like it." Said Skeleton king. "So how's my prisoner?" Nova growled at the quest.

"Fine. She's been quite."

"I want to see her closer." Nova slowly stepped into the light. Her new black cote shined in the light. They just laughed. Nova went back into the shadows. She looked out the window and started to cry.

-Super robot-

Every one was asleep. But one. Sparx sneaked around the corner, trying to get to the fist rocket 3. He was almost there when a light came on. Standing there was Akita and Decha.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Sparx demanded angrily.

"We want to help too." Decha said in a sad way. Sparx smiled and picked him up. Akita climbed up to his shoulder and smiled.

"Now let's get you two back to bed." Sparx entered the room and laid them down to sleep.

"Tell us a story." Akita said as she grabbed a stuffed monkey plushy.

"Ok." Sparx said as he roiled his eyes.

-At the ship-

Nova looked both ways down the hall ways and slipped throe two loose bone bars. She dashed down hall way after hall way. She herd foot steps and looked around. She ran throe a door and closed it behind her. The room was empty. All it had in it was a big mirror on the wall. Nova walked up to the mirror and looked at it. Then the strangest thing happened. In the mirror the back walls were moving and they were red with blood. Nova looked behind her. Nothing. She looked back at the mirror. Her skin was gone. She felt chills go down her back and up her neck. She looked down at her self. Her skin was still there. She looked up at it again. The walls were bloody and...breathing? Nova turned around and was about to leave when she noticed something. She looked at the mirror. Her mirror self was still in the same place. Still standing there. Looking at her. Then it took a step forwards. Then it stepped out of the mirror. Nova made a dash for the door. She opened it and ran down a hall. She stopped at a door that said 'De not enter'.

'_What the hell is that suppose to mean?" _Nova thought to her self. She opened the room and looked in. She gasped and closed the door. Her eyes big with fear. She looked around and took off again down the hall way.

She found a window in a hall way and looked out it. She sighed a sad sigh. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted the super robot. Her eyes filled with joy and happiness. She wanted to jump for joy, but kept quiet. She was daydreaming too much to even notice Mandren coming up behind her. Mandren put one hand over her mouth and one around her waist. Mandren rested his head on her shoulder.

"Now how did you get out of the...uhf!"

Nova jabbed him in the chest and ran for it.

-Super robot-

"Come on team! Let's go save Nova!" Chiro yelled. They ran to there tubes as Jinmay watched the twins. The ship landed on Skeleton king's ship with a thud. They ran out of the ship and made a hole in the ship. They entered the ship and soon started to look for Nova.

Nova ran down a hall that looked like all the other ones. Mandren was hot on her heels. Nova took a sharp turn and ran into some thing...or some one. She looked up to see...Chiro.

"Nova?!"

"Chiro! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Nova said as she hugged him tight. Sparx ran up to her and hugged her tight as possible. Nova hugged him back while gasping for air. Sparx kissed her forehead over and over again. He got some black stuff on him as he hugged her.

"Let's get out of here before you know who comes." Otto said as he climbed out of the hole. Followed by Antarui, Gibson, Chiro, Nova, and then Sparx.

-In Sparx's room-

Nova was taking a bath while Sparx was talking to the twins. Nova had her eyes closed and head back. The door creaked open a little. Nova looked around. Nothing. Nova closed her eyes again. Then there was a splash. Nova jumped a little and opened her eyes to be greeted by Akita sitting in the tub with her. Akita smiled and laid down on her mother's chest.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Akita?"

"Why are you fat?"

"W-what?"

"Why are you fat?"

"I...I don't know. I didn't know I was fat."

"Well you are."

Decha ran in and climbed in with them. He soon joined Akita on his mothers' chest. Nova smiled at him and kissed their foreheads.

"Why are you two in here any ways?"

"Daddy tolled us to ask you why you were fat." Decha blurted out.

"Rely?" Nova asked not surprised. They both nodded their heads.

"Well...how about when we get out of the tub, me and daddy will take you two to the ice cream shop?"

"Yeah!" They both said at the same time.

"Go get ready and I'll get out." They jumped out and ran for the door. Nova was drying off when Sparx came in. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him so there was no space between them. Nova wrapped the towel around her. This Sparx did not like. He pulled off the towel and kissed her neck that smells like pineapples. She was back to her yellow fur and pretty pink eyes.

"You need to stop getting into trouble." He said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Troubles my middle name Sparky."

"What did I say about calling me Sparky?" He demanded. As they leaned in to a kiss Decha ran by with Akita chasing after him saying...

"Pretty pink princess! Come back!"

"Get away!!!" Akita ran after him laughing. Nova and Sparx roiled their eyes and kissed.

One hour later.

Nova collapsed on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. Sparx laid down next to her. He smiled to his self.

"Nova, could you give me a back rub?" Sparx laid down on his back. Nova just groaned. "Why?"

"Because I'm you're boy friend and you should respected me." Nova was silent with shock. She pulled off the pillow and looked at him.

"Where did you learn that at?" She demanded.

"I don't know, but where's that back rub?" He demanded with a pervert smile still on his face. Nova got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Sparx.

"Now that's more like it!"

"Oh shut up and turn over already."

Sparx flipped over and Nova started to rub his back. Sparx groaned.

"Mommy, mommy!" Akita ran into the room shouting.

"What's wrong, kid-o?" Sparx asked groggily. Akita jumped on the bed and sat down. She tilted her little head in curiosity. "What you doing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. Sparx groaned

"Curiosity killed the cat, Akita." Nova laughed. Akita's eyes went big. "We had a cat!?" Akita demanded shrill. "Why dint you tell me, or something?"

"We never had a cat, Akita. It's just a saying."

"Oh." Akita put on a goofy smile. "I knew that." She lied. Nova rolled her eyes and looked at the almost sleeping monkey in front of her. "Now I know where she gets it." She whispered in Sparx's ear. This made Sparx rise up.

"Yeah, you." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Nova demanded.

"You. She gets it from you."

"No, you."

"You."

"You!" Nova pushed him a little. Sparx returned it with a grab on the tail. Nova looked at him in shock. "No, you." He let her tail go and she jumped off the bed. "Hey, Nova."

"Yeah?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Let Gibson check on you."

"For what?"

"Stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Just go." Nova ran to the lab to let Gibson check her.

"Well Nova, you seem fine to me. Why did Sparx want you to come any way?" Gibson asked as he checked the screens for anything he missed.

"I don't know. He just said go let Gibson check you." Gibson gasped.

"Gibby? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Y-you're fine." He stuttered. "I-I got to g-go talk to Antarui. Y-you can leave now."

"Um, ok."

'_Why he all...weird. Got to go talk to Antarui? Sparx was right. Gibson is weird. But a nice guy.'_ Nova thought to her self as she walked down the hall. She walked in the main room to see Otto and Chiro playing DDR.

"Do you two have any lives?" Nova asked shrill.

"No." They both said at the same time while dancing on the pad and looking at the screen. Nova let out a sigh and sat down in her chair.

"Otto! You put this on hard!?"

"Yep!" Nova sat back and watched the fun. (A/N I do that all the time! LOL) Nova sat there waiting for something amusing to happen.

"Ok...Otto...you win. Can we...play...GH2...now?" Chiro asked as he panted. Chiro fell down on the dance pad and closed his eyes. On the screen the controls was out of control. He accidentally picked a song called 'Sandstorm'.

"Oooo!" Nova squeaked in excitement. The song started to play. "What!?" Chiro yelled.

"You picked it." Otto said laughing to the ground. Nova started to laugh as well. "But, I dint do anything!" He said in anger. He looked at the laughing Otto on the floor. "GH2, now!" Chiro demanded. Otto slowly picked him self off the floor and to the PS2 still laughing. Nova was laughing as well when she herd a little laughter behind her. It was Decha. He was on his back laughing. Chiro looked at him and snorted.

"Decha?" Nova asked him.

"Yeah?" he ran over to Nova and sat in the same chair. Nova rubbed his head with her hand. "You having fun?"

"Yeah, they're funny." Decha's smile disappeared into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Are you and daddy braking up?" Nova was shocked at this.

"Who tolled you this?" Nova demanded.

"Gibson and daddy were talking about that."

"Otto, not Jordan!" Chiro whine in the background. Nova got up and ran to Sparx's room. She put her ear up next to the door and listened.

-Inside Sparx's room-

"Why would she do that to me!?!" Sparx asked shrilly.

"I don't know, Sparx. Maybe she doesn't like you any more." Gibson said to trying to comfort his ticked off brother.

"She would never do that to me! Would she?" Sparx looked at his brother. Tears of rivers came down his face.

"She wouldn't do that Sparx. Not to you." Antarui said. Sparx put his hands on his face.

"I dint do anything to her and she goes out with another guy!" Sparx sobbed. "Nothing! I father her children, help raise them, love her. Give it to her, and what I get?! She cheats on me!"

"Sparx..." Gibson started, but dropped it.

"We should leave now, Gibson." As Antarui walked by he squeezed Sparx's shoulder. "She wouldn't do that..." Sparx kept repeating to his self.

"She would never my friend." Antarui whispered to him and left. Sparx was on the bed holding his legs together. "She would never do that, she would never do that, she would never do that..." The door opened and Nova stepped in. Sparx's eyes went big.

"Sparx?" Nova asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Nova said as she sat next to him.

"You cheated on me!" Sparx was now standing on the bed.

"What! Never! Sparx I wouldn't do that at all!" Nova said shrill.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do, Sparx!"

"Then why did you cheat on me?!" Sparx demanded shrill.

"I never cheated on you! Who the hell tolled you that?!" There was now tears in are eyes and on are cheeks.

"No one! Gibson came in and said you were pregnant!"

"Pregnant?! How come he dint tell me!?"

"I don't know! Nova it's over..." He whispered. Nova's eyes went big. More tears came down her cheeks. She felt her hart rip in half. It was like glass braking. Sparx's hart was ripped in half as well.

"Fine. I'll go back to the Ebony Moons."

"I'll keep the twins here with me."

"What!? I can't see them!?"

"Just go away! I never won't to see you again!" Sparx was now ready to explode from the crying and yelling. Nova ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She packed her things and fell on the bed and started to cry. Decha came in and laid next to her.

"Mommy? Is it over?"

"I'm afraid so." Nova said sadly. Decha cried for awhile and joined his mother in a restless sleep.

-In the main room-

The team herd everything.

"So...I guess it's over now." Chiro said with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, Chiro. And so it ends." Gibson said grim.

"So Nova is really moving?" Jinmay asked.

"Yep." Otto said grim. Antarui shook his head.

"Nova won't be back for along time." Every one hung there head low. "But she'll be back with some one else." Every one looked at one another.

-In the morning -

"Come on Decha. You don't want to be late." Nova yelled as she grabbed her pink bag.

"Ok mommy. I'm ready!"

"Shhh. You don't won't to wake anyone up." But at the door was Sparx and Akita waiting for them.

"Nova. I just won't to say good bye." He said sadly. "I'll miss you Sparky." Nova whispered sadly. Nova kissed Akita and hugged Sparx. "Bye mommy! I'll miss you!" Akita cried. "Bye sweaty! I'll miss you to!" Decha waved and they got on the bus to the Ebony Moons. The ship left and Sparx and Akita was left alone crying.

"Will they ever come back?"

"Maybe one day, Akita. One day..."

X X X X

Well I'll just end the story here if you like? Naaaah! How about this...if I get 7 reviews then I'll put a part 3 in. And trust me part three is good. I'm not going to start it till I get those reviews. I'll be waiting...and so will the chapter. So...WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!!! REVIEW! PLEASE!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AT YOU'RE FINGER TIPS! And who ever reviews gets a cookie:)


	18. Chapter 19

A/N

Thanx for the reviews! So you all get a cookie! Throws cookies out to every one. I own...nothing! Wheeeeeeeee...! Enjoy! Sorry if confusing. I'm a very confusing person. Yes I know creepy. But my friends are confusing too.

Shadows of Me 17

-On the Ebony Moons-

5 years later.

A young yellow monkey with black eyes is riding a hover board. He looks like Sparx, but a little younger. He jumps off his board and place it under his arm. He runs inside a blue house. He takes off his jacket and puts it in a closet.

"Hey, mom!" He said as he passes a young yellow monkey with pink eyes.

"Decha!"

"Yes?"

"How was school?"

"Ok, I guess." The young monkey said as he ran up the stairs to his room. Nova let out a sigh. She set the food on the table and took out some plats.

"Decha, food is ready!"

"Coming!" He sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"When are we going to go visit that one place?"

"What place?"

"The place with ant Jinmay and uncle Chiro?"

"Um...I don't know." Nova dint know what to say.

"Well its summer vacation. And my birth day is coming up. So?"

"I'll think about it."

"You promised one day." He said in an angry tone. Nova smiled.

"You clean the dishes and I'll call my work for some days off." Decha smiled and hugged her. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Were leaving tonight." Decha started cleaning up. Nova snickered to her self. "Well that's one way to get him to clean up." Nova joked. Nova went up stairs and opened a door. The room was filed with baby stuff. She walked over to baby Zira. A little black monkey that had a red dot over her left eye, with pink eyes looked up at Nova.

"Hi there, Zira. You wont to go some were?" Zira laughed a baby laugh. Nova picked her up and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Nova went in her room and laid down on the bed with Zira in her arms. She looked at a picture of Sparx and the team. "I miss them so much." She whispered.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, Decha?"

"Did you call?"

"Doing that rate now." Nova rolled her eyes.

-Super robot-

A young red and yellow monkey with midnight pink eyes was in a room with her stereo blasting lowed. She was dancing to the song 'Addicted' by Simple plan. The door opened and there in the door way was a red monkey with black eyes. She turned the stereo down and smiled with her teeth showing.

"Why were you dancing?" Sparx asked curious.

"There's a big dance off tonight. So I'm getting ready for it."

"Why are you going to a dance off?"

"There's a prize who ever lasts the longest will win a trophy and some big money."

"How much?" Sparx raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I don't know. Sorry." She shrugged.

"It's ok."

"How about you come to the dance off?"

"No way! I don't dance any more."

"You sound like Uncle Gibson. That is before he left."

"I do not sound like Brain strange!"

"You're a stick in the mud!"

"What's that soupiest to mean?"

"You. Are. No. Fun." Putting an L shape fingers on her forehead.

"Fine, I'll go! Happy?"

"No."

"What?!" Yelped Sparx. Akita started to laugh.

"So...what time is it?"

"It starts at 8:00 pm and ends...whenever."

"You're bed time is 9:00pm."

"Dad..." She gave him a puppy dog look. Sparx sighed.

"Ok."

"Yes!"

"But we leave at 10:00pm."

"Dad!"

"No buts."

"But, but."

"No."

Akita sighed and flopped on her bed. Sparx sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a stuffed monkey plushy. "When are we going to see mom and Decha?" Akita asked. Sparx squeezed the stuffed monkey. "Dad?"

"Yes, Akita?" He put the monkey plushy back on the bed and looked at his daughter and smiled.

"So..."

"I don't know."

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"When we broke up."

"Where is she now?"

"Ebony Moons."

"Go to her."

"..." Sparx couldn't believe his ears. His daughter was saying this, to him. And the worst part is...she's right.

"You're hart is aching for her." She was so right._ 'What is this another Antarui?' _ Sparx thought to his self. His hart was aching, no his body, spirit, everything. He craved for her hot breath on him, her gentle touch, her smooth curves, her soft creamy fur agents him, her soft, warm kiss's, her gentle smile that brought everything to a halting stop. Sparx thought about her laying on his chest. That smile that he loved so much. Every time she gave him that smile he felt like the world would crumble down to nothing.

"Dad? Dad!"

"What?"

"You sat there smiling like a retard."

"Oh."

"Ok, you can leave now. I'm just going to dance." She said as she turned on the stereo and began to dance. _'She dances like her mother."_ Sparx sighed and walked out.

-8:00PM At the Dance off-

Sparx and Akita walked in the building and looked around. Some people were dancing and others were talking.

"So this is it? This isn't a party."

"This place will be full of people in a couple minuets." And she was right. There were people every where. On the dance floor at the punch bole. It was hard to see throe every one. Then Akita's boy friend came and took her on the dance floor. Sparx watched them.

"Why is he watching us?" Asked Vitani.

"He's my dad."

"Oh...fug." He had a scared look on his face. Then something cached Sparx's eye. In the dance floor was a yellow monkey. "It couldn't be." Sparx whispered to his self. He pushed throe all the people and found him self right behind her. "Nova." He whispered. The yellow monkey spinned around to be greeted by a pair of big midnight black eyes. The monkey had sky blue eyes and a green ribbon on her tail.

"Sorry. I thought you were some one else." The monkey laughed.

"It's ok. I get that a lot." Sparx smiled.

"You're pretty. I never saw you before around here." Sparx flirted. The monkey blushed with a small smile. Sparx blushed also.

"The names Sarabi. And you?"

"Sprx-77. Call me Sparx." Sparx put out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Sheer!" She grabbed his hand and started to dance like crazy. They laugh and talked as they danced.

"I came to visit this place. I been here when I was little, but then moved." Sarabi tolled Sparx her story. Sparx picked up some pieces of the story, but he was busy looking at her perfect curves and feeling her soft, creamy fur. Then a slow song came on. Sparx put his hand around her lower back and grabbed her hand with his. She laid her head on his chest and put her hand on his shoulder.

She listened to his hart beet. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sparx smiled at her and rested his head on Sarabi's.

-12:00AM At the Dance Off-

"Dad? Can we go now?" Sparx looked at the red and yellow monkey. He was sitting at a table with Sarabi across from him. "12:30 we can leave."

"But dad." Akita whined. She sat next to him and put her head down on the table.

"You have kids?" Sarabi asked. Sparx kissed Akita's head and rubbed her belly. Akita groaned. "Yeah, got another one on the Ebony Moons." There were six people on the dance floor and a yellow monkey at the bar.

"Do you know that guy?" Sparx looked over at the bar.

"Yeah, that's my brother." Sarabi said as she waved him over. He walked over to the table and sat next to Sarabi. He wore a leather jacket and sunglass.

"Nice to meet you." Sparx said as he puts out a hand. He just looked at it. "Don't worry I don't bit." Sparx joked with him.

"Charly, don't you want to say hi or something?" Asked Sarabi.

"Hey." Charly put his feet on the table and dint say any more.

"Well I should be going now." Sarabi sighed. "When can I see you again?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you and Charly come over tomorrow at my place."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really."

"Where at?" Charly asked.

"At the Super robot. You can't miss it."

"Then how come I dint see it when we came here?" Charly asked.

"It's in the middle of the town." Akita mumbled. "Can we go home now?" She whined again.

"Ok, ok. You win. We'll go home." Sparx said in defeat.

"Well...see you tomorrow." Sarabi sighed. "Get up, Charly." She demanded. Charly got up and then fell to the ground. "Dame legs asleep." He said as he tried to get up. Sarabi snickered to her self. So did Sparx and Akita. Sarabi and Charly walked to the exit. As Sarabi walked she swayed her hips back and forth. Sparx watched her all the way in delight. He sighed and got up with Akita behind him. They walked out of the dance club and out into the fall coldness. Some leafs are turning gold and most are still green. The cold wind blown some leafs on the sidewalk. Fresh cut lone smell tickled there noses as they walked by some houses. Akita sneezed. Sparx looked at her.

"That's what you get for not wearing a coat." Sparx scolded.

"Well maybe I'll wear one next time." She shot back at him. She wore her tail around her waist. Sparx smirked.

"What?" Akita asked.

"You're mother used to do that."

"Really?"

"Really. She would never wear her jacket."

"Why not?"

"Stubborn. You're mother was vary stubborn. She would barley ever listen to me."

"So...that makes me stubborn?"

"Yes! Like in the morning, I have to wake my self up just to get you up for school." Sparx laughed. Akita blushed.

"So when I get home can I...well...call mom?"

"Well I don't know, Akita."

"Is she married?"

"No! To stubborn!"

"Don't shout dad." Akita snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine her married to someone else." Sparx looked at his feet. "I miss her to much."

"I miss her too."

"What about Decha?" Sparx smiled.

"No! He's a pretty pink princes." Sparx laughed.

"Now that's a taunt!" Sparx said still laughing.

"I love calling him that." She squeaked with laughter.

"Ok, get in and take your shower then go to bed."

"Ok. What about you?"

"I'm going to look at the stars for awhile." He smiled.

"Ok. If you say so." Akita said then ran off into the super robot.

Sparx leaned agents the robot's foot with a sigh. A frown formed on his face.

"Why did I yell at her?" He asked the stars. "I'm so stupid!" He scold his self. "Nova, I pomes if I ever see you again, I'll make it up to you." He started to get cold and went inside.

Akita walked out of the bathroom and outside.

"Dad? Dad?" She yelled looking for him. She was about to go inside when she herd a stick crack.

"Hello?"

There was some talking going on over near a tree. She walked over to it and peeked behind the tree. There were two yellow monkeys talking. One with black eyes and the other with pink. Akita gasped.

"Who are you?!" Akita demanded with fear.

"Akita! My baby!" The yellow monkey cried as she hugged Akita.

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I missed you so much." Nova had tears coming down her face.

"I need to go tell dad!"

"No! Akita, he doesn't want me around."

"But, but."

"No, I'll visit you when he's out."

"But he's never out!"

"Then I'll sneak in."

"But how?" Akita whined.

"You distract him, me and De sneaks in."

"How are you going to do that?" Decha asked.

"Men are so gullible." Nova and Akita said at the same time. Decha sighed.

"Ok, what ever floats you're boat." He said in defeat.

Akita ran in the super robot. Sparx ran up to her and hugged her.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

"Ware were you?!" Sparx demanded.

"Outside...looking for you."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I was only out there for a..."

"I don't care! Don't scare me like that! You're all I have left." He whispered the last sentence. Akita's eyes went big.

"Ok..."

"Go to bed. In the morning we'll go out for pancakes. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

"Go on." He kissed her forehead and pushed her in the direction of her room.

"G-night!"

"Night, don't let them bite!" Sparx yelled. Akita giggled. _'She laughs like her mother."_ Sparx thought.

Sparx went in his room and closed the door. He flopped on the bed with a sigh. He opened up a book that was on the bed. It had photos of Nova and the twins. He took out a photo of him, Nova, and the twins at an ice cream shop. The twins had ice cream smeared all over there faces. Sparx smiled.

-Flash back-

"Nova?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did we get them ice cream?"

"Cause there sweet children."

"And little monsters." Sparx joked with her. Nova smiled.

"Daddy, daddy! I ate a bug!" Decha said as he jumped on Sparx's lap.

"Mom cooking?" The twins laughed. "I didn't say that."

"I herd that!" Nova yelled. They all laughed.

-End of flash back-

Sparx sighed. Then there was a big crash. Sparx's eyes shot open.

"Akita!" Sparx shouted. He ran to her room and ran in. He saw Akita sitting on the bed smiling. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Akita? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I herd a crash and..."

"You're tiered. Go to bed."

"But, but there was a..."

"No buts. Bed. Akita demanded.

"You're on my back." Mumbled a voice.

"What was that?" Sparx demanded.

"Nothing."

"If that boy friend of yours is in here...god so help me."

"No, dad, why would I have my boy friend in here?"

"For you two to make out. And do things you don't need to do."

"...Okkkkkk-Hey!"

"Hey, what?"

"I for got..."

"I'm going to check and if I fined that boy of yours, you're grounded."

"For how long?" Akita whined.

"Maybe a month or two."

"Month!" Akita yelped.

Sparx looked under the bed and fond a yellow monkey. He pulled him out and yelled...

"Out of my daughter's room! Now you son...of a...Oh my god." Sparx gasped.

"Dad don't hurt him!" Akita shirked. The closet door opened with a lowed thump. Nova ran out with Zira in her arms.

"Sparx, Don't!" Nova yelped.

"Nova? W-what are you d-doing here?" Sparx slopped his words. He turned his head to see Nova standing there.

"Came to visit. Decha wanted to come. To see you again." Nova walked over to the two boys. She helped Decha up and sat next to Akita. Sparx looked at Akita.

"You knew about this?" Akita nodded her head.

"Nova, Decha, and who is this?" He asked as he picked up Zira. Zira laughed.

"Hey there beautiful, what's you're name?"

"Zira." Nova answered him. Sparx looked at Nova then Zira. Zira yawned and closed her pink eyes. Sparx put his finger on her nose. She grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth. There were no teeth in the young monkey's mouth. He kissed her soft skin and looked at Nova.

"Whose is it?"

"Yours." She whispered. Sparx's eyes went big.

"But you cheated on me."

"No, Sparx. Remember, before Akita got hurt."

"That worked!? Wow. How about we try something." Sparx moved his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't think so!"

"What! Why?" Sparx whined, sticking out his lower lip.

"We broke up along time ago, remember?"

"Can we go back?"

"I don't know, Sparx. When you yelled at me, you hurt me."

"Come on mom. That was lone time ago." Akita pleaded.

"Yeah, come on mom please." Decha joined in.

"Listen to you're children, Nova." Sparx joined as well. Nova got up and walked out of the room.

"So, were do I sleep?" asked Decha.

-On the shoulder of the super robot-

Nova's got her tail around her waist as she looks at the stars. Her breath came out in a cloud of smoke as she sighed. She was shacking as the wind blown.

"What no jacket?" Sparx joked with her. She ignored his pervert jokes.

"Come on, Nova. I'm sorry. I thought you cheated on me." Sparx wrapped his arm around her. Sparx noticed her shacking.

"You're shacking." Nova shrugged.

"So..."

"You're going to catch a cold." Sparx pulled off his jacket and put it around Nova.

"I don't need a jacket. You keep it."

"I'm used to this weather. You keep it."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"Nova." Sparx sighed as he rested his head on hers. Nova rested her head of his chest and closed her eyes. Sparx started to push her back. She landed on her back. The cold metal sting her skin.

"Sparx!"

"I tolled you to keep the jacket on. So stubborn." Sparx had her pin.

"Come on Nova. Just a little?"

"No! My pain you're thrill."

"Exactly." Sparx smirked. Nova thrashed to try to get free. Sparx lifted up off of her and helped her up. Nova was now confused.

"I didn't wont you to catch a cold." Nova rolled her eyes. Sparx gave her his pervert smirk. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snacked down her body to her waist. He pulled her close as possible to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Nova." Sparx whispered.

Nova smiled. "I'm not falling for it, Sparky."

"Don't worry, you will."

Nova pecked him and went inside. Sparx sighed and followed her in. Nova slept with Akita and Zira. And Decha slept with Sparx.

-In Sparx's room-

"This is so rough." Decha broke the silence. Sparx nodded.

"Dose you're mother love me?"

"Yeah. She cried a couple of times."

"I'll win her hart back soon enough."

"You all ready have."

XXX

What's going to happen? You don't know? Then please review. To see what happens. I beg you. 5 reviews is all I'm asking. Please. Thank you for reading:)


	19. Chapter 20

A/N

I own nothing. Thanx 4 the reviews! Swearing in chapter! Beware...

P.S Pinky will be in this story. And this chapter is for Spovagirl909.

Battle of the Bands 18

-Nova's room-

Nova opened her eyes. She looked at her two sleeping daughters. She was in her old bed with them. They were squished in the small bed. Nova amazingly got out of bed and closed the door gently behind her. Making sheer she didn't wake them up. She walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. She sighed and closed her eyes.

-Sparx's room-

Sparx woke with a shiver. He got up out of bed and closed the open window.

"Stupid...window...open all night." Sparx mumbled groggily under his breath. He looked at Decha. He had his eyes closed with drool coming out of his mouth. Sparx smiled to his self. He slowly made his way to the door. He entered the kitchen to see a Nova on a chair with her head back against the chair. He smiled at this, but he had no idea why.

"Hey." He barley whispered. Nova jumped.

"Sparx, you scared me. I dint see you there." He smirked his pervert smirk at her. Nova tried to ignore his smile, but failed. She smiled back at him. Sparx felt his knees give out on him. He fell to the ground with a lowed thud.

"Sparx!" Nova ran over to him.

"You k?" Nova asked.

"Never better." He whispered in her ear.

"Get up you pervert boy." Nova said as she pushed him. Sparx started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nova asked in an angry tone.

"You should...of saw you're..face!" Sparx laughed in between. Nova snorted at him and walked in the kitchen.

"Nova, look...let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll take you out. Dinner, movie, a walk on the beach." Sparx got up and grabbed her waist. Nova pushed him.

"Come on! Nova look...I was half of sleep! I fell, my bad!" Sparx grabbed her hand. Nova locked eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"Sparx..."

"Nova...please. Let me make it up to you." Nova sighed. Sparx stroked her cheek with his hand. _'God...I love her soft creamy fur!'_ Sparx thought to his self. Nova lowered her head, enjoying the slow stroking on her cheek. Sparx smiled to his self. _'Got ya!' _Sparx thought. Nova had her eyes closed now. Sparx wrapped his tail around hers. Nova wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms met her waist. Pulling her closer to him. Sparx picked her up and sat her down on the table.

"Sparx, what are...?"

"Mom, dad?" Akita asked groggily.

"I'll go back to bed." Decha said groggily. Nova snapped out of it. She jumped off the table and looked at Sparx. He had a depressed look on his face.

"Dad, can we go out for pancakes now?" Akita asked.

"Pancakes!" Decha was now fully awake.

"You promised pancakes to Akita?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"De, Kit, where's Zira?" Nova asked.

"Sleeping, why?" Decha asked.

"Just wondering."

"Go get ready you two. Then we'll leave." Sparx said.

"Ok."

"K."

When they left the room Sparx started to flirt to Nova again.

"So, ware were we?" Sparx grabbed her waist.

"Sparx, go get ready." Nova got out of his grip and walked out of the kitchen. Sparx followed. She swayed her hips back and forth. Sparx's eyes went big as a smile formed on his face. A stupid one...duh.

"OW!!" Sparx yelped out with excitement. Nova rolled her eyes. Nova stopped at Akita's door and knocked. Sparx slapped her butt as he walked by.

"Sparx!"

"Yeah?"

Nova glared at him.

"Who is it?" Akita asked.

"You're mother."

Akita opened the door to let Nova in. Sparx watched her enter Akita's room. Sparx entered his room to be greeted by a half asleep Decha.

"Get up Decha." Sparx demanded as he started to come his fur.

"Ahhhhhhhh...let me think about that."

"Decha."

"No."

"Don't make me get you're mother."

"Don't make me laugh."

"That's it."

"K. I'm getting up. See?" Sparx smiled. He sat down next to Decha on the bed.

"I don't see you getting up."

"It's a working process..." He mumbled. Sparx started to comb his fur.

"What are you doing?"

"Well lazy butt, I'll have to comb you're fur or you can. Unless,"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I go get you're mother to..." Decha grabbed the comb and started to comb his fur. Sparx smiled. Then a knock came at his door.

"It's us!" Called Akita.

"Come in." Sparx said with out hesitation. Nova and Akita entered the room. Nova sat down on the bed between the boys. Sparx started to let his flirty side overcome him.

"Hey, baby. You smell great." Sparx flirted with Nova.

"Dad, can we go now?" Akita asked. Nova laid down next to Decha with a sigh.

"Sheer." He answered.

"Have fun." Nova said.

"Bring me a to go bag." Decha said groggily. Sparx looked at them.

"You're coming too." Decha got up and tagged along. Sparx sat next to Nova. He stroked her side with his tail. Nova groaned.

"You too."

"I don't think so." Nova protested.

"Mom."

"Come on mom. Please." Akita begged. Decha and Akita sat next to her.

"Mom" Decha started.

"Mom"

"Nova"

"Mom"

"Stop! You guys can go, but I'll stay here and watch Zira."

"We're not leavening with out you." Sparx bugged.

"Come on mom." Akita pushed.

"Go. I'll stay with Jinmay, Chiro, Antarui, and Zira."

"Come on you two. She's not going to come." Sparx said in defeat as he got up. They followed him out of the room to the pancake place. (Where weaver that is.) After they were gone, Nova checked on Zira. She picked her up and fed her with a pink bottle. Nova walked out of the room with Zira in her arms. Jinmay and Chiro were watching TV and Antarui was meditating. Nova sat next to Jinmay on the couch. Jinmay glanced at her then looked at her.

"Nova!?" She shrieked.

"Yeah?"

"OMG!" Chiro looked at her.

"Nova! When did you get here!?"

"Last night."

"Who is that?" Chiro asked looking at Zira.

"Zira"

"Sparx's child?"

"Yeah"

Jinmay hugged her. Her hair was down; she was wearing some old jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

Antarui came over with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm glad to see you again my friend."

"Nice to see you too, Antarui." Antauri smiled.

"You and Sparx back?"

"No"

"Why not!?" Jinmay shrieked.

"Because he thought I was cheating on him and said we were over!" Nova said shrill.

"Nova, you should get out some more. To help clear you're head."

"Hey! I can take you out to battle of the bands!"

"Sweet!" Nova said with excitement. Then a knock came at the door.

"Strange, some one is here." Antarui said. Nova opened the door to be greeted by two monkeys. Both yellow one with blue eyes other had sunglass.

"Can I help you?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, is Sparx here?" The female asked. Nova's eyes went big.

"No, he just left."

"Oh. Can you tell him that Sarabi and Charly came by?"

"Yeah. I'll make sheer." Nova said.

"Thank you." She said as Nova closed the door on them.

"Why should I go back to that no good ass hole!?" She shouted.

"Why not!?" Jinmay asked.

"He's got a girl friend all ready!"

"..." Every one was speechless, well not that speechless. Nova had tears coming down her face.

"Nova, I'm going to go get dressed and we're going to go on a girl's day. K?"

"Sounds good to me. I don't wont to see his face."

-20 minuets later-

"So, what are we going to do first?" Nova asked.

"Well...first we're going to go see Pirates 3, then out for lunch, then battle of the bands, then a dance party, out for dinner, then bar." Nova's eyes went big.

"Nova?"

"...Cool..."

Jinmay laughed. "Today day is going to be a blast!" Jinmay said as they came up to a theater.

-At the super robot-

"What!" Sparx yelped as soon as Chiro tolled the story.

"You have a girl friend?!" The twins shrieked.

"No! I never! Only Nova!"

"Dad! Why!?" Akita asked with tears coming down her face. She ran to her room with a lowed 'thud' as she slammed the door behind her.

"Why?" Decha asked.

"Decha...I wouldn't do that to you're mother."

"I'll be in you're room, if you need me..." He said in a depressed way.

"Decha..." Sparx started then let it go. "Demit! What the hell is rough with me!?" Sparx scold his self. "Sorry kid." Sparx apologized.

"Hey, its ok, Sparx." Chiro said. Sparx sat down on the couch next to Chiro and Zira. Sparx was ticked off. Why did I invite them? He thought over and over.

"I'm so fucking stupid! I must be the stupidest person on the planet. Why did I let her go like that!?" Sparx put his hands on his face.

"Sparx, it happens to every one."

"Did it happen to you?"

"...No."

"See! You don't know anything about love! I'm a fucking nimrod!" Sparx started to cry. Then Zira cried. Sparx picked her up.

"What's rough sweetie? Did I wake you up?" Zira cried harder.

"Come on sweetheart, don't cry on daddy. I hate to see you cry." Sparx tickled her side. She started to laugh. Sparx smiled at this. Zira grabbed his hand and stuck it in her mouth. Playing with his hand Chiro watched the baby laugh and play with just a hand. This amused Chiro for awhile. Sparx soon fell asleep with the baby in his hands. He opened his eyes. Then he looked down. Nothing there.

"Holy...!" Sparx looked all around for Zira. Then a shadow of a monkey was in the hallway. Nova walked in.

"Back so soon?"

"Sparx, its 1:06 AM in the morning." Sparx's eyes went big.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Nova, about Zira..." Nova shook her head.

"She is in bed. She looked tiered." Nova walked over to Sparx and healed out a hand. Sparx took it.

"Well...were are you going to sleep tonight?" He asked in flirty tone.

"I don't know. Akita and Zira can kick a lot."

"There's always the couch." He smiled at her.

"Oh please, Sparx! Get a life." Nova rolled her eyes. Then the strangest thing happened. Nova hugged Sparx, as she did she whispered...

"I call top, Sparky." Sparx was confused, but pleased to hear that. She sat down on the couch. Sparx smiled then jumped on the couch.

"Oh no, babe. I call top." He said as he climbed on top of her. Nova flipped them so she was on top. Sparx did not agree to this. He flipped them so he was on top. But Nova knew his weakness. She kissed him wildly on the lips. Sparx was stunned. Nova flipped them again, but fell on the floor with a hard 'thud'. Sparx landed hard on his back. This cussed him to end the kiss. Nova was back in the lead. Sparx nibbled at her neck. She groaned as he pushed harder. While she was enjoying it, Sparx flipped them again. Nova met the floor. Sparx was now in control. In the lead, he met her soft body with his. Nova knew what was going to happen next. As soon as Sparx was positioning his self, Nova pulled her legs out from underneath him and wrapped her legs around him, and then she flipped them again.

"Whoa! You got to show me how to do that!" Sparx said as he accepted her to lead. She smiled. "Do you're worst." Sparx challenged her.

"You asked for it." Sparx just smiled. "So you going to do it or what?" Sparx mocked. "Well...we can listen to you're jokes or get it started. Which one will it be?"

"Let's see...how about I joke while we do it?" Sparx joked.

"Never had that before. But you're fault if I mess up."

"Ok. Bring it." Nova smiled and kissed him.

Sparx opened his eyes. He looked around. Zira was still in his hands.

"A dream? All man!" Sparx whined. 10:43 PM

"Were the hell are they?" He wondered.

He knocked on Akita's door. She opened it slowly.

"Here. Watch Zira." She took the baby monkey in her arms. He left to his room. Decha was looking at a magazine. It said 'How to Score'. Sparx grabbed the magazine and throe it out the window.

"Why did you do that!? I was reading that!"

"Just like a teen. Getting into trouble."

"You just..."

"I now. Decha, I need talk to you."

"About what?"

"You're mother."

"All crap."

-At the dance party-

Nova and Jinmay were talking.

"Then I was like you are so abaca!"

"Woo! That never gets old." Nova said as she wiped the tears from her red face from laughing.

"Ready to go out to dinner?"

"How about we just go to the bar and eat? I wont to get back to my kids."

"Ok, if you wont to." They walked out of the building and to a small bar called 'Food, Beer, TV'.

"Ahhhhhh...is that a name?" Nova asked.

"I don't know. I never thought about it."

"So, let's go in."

"Ka." The bar was full of guys. Some watching football and others playing pool. The two nerves girls sat down at the bar.

"What you want?" The one eyed bartender demanded.

"Beer"

"Beer"

-40 minuets later-

Jinmay's sixth beer and she's kissing other guys. Nova who was still on her first was thinking about Sparx and that tramp Sarabi. How, why. All the if questions ran throe her mined at once. _'She could be pregnant with his baby. But what if they haven't done it yet? How could this happen to me? I thought I was in love...no, I am in love. I got to go see him. But how to get Jinmay out? Wait, where is she?" _Nova looked around.

"Jinmay? Jinmay?"

"She left." The bartender said.

"Thanks." Nova ran out of the bar. She stopped to catch her breath. She started to walk when a bone chilling scream came from the super robot.

"Akita!" Nova yelped as she ran, but then tripped. She sat up groggily trying to see what she tripped over.

"A magazine?" Nova soon felt blood on her face. She ran into Akita's room. There was Akita crying with Sparx and Decha standing there. Akita ran up to her mother and hugged her. She berried her face in Nova's soft creamy fur.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"My boy friend broke up with me!" She said as she flopped on the bed.

"Why?" Decha asked.

"For another girl!"

"Akita, I know it's hard to go throe, but..." Nova sat down next to her. Akita collapsed on her mom's legs, crying her eyes out.

"Nova, I-I need to talk to you. Alone." Sparx said as he sat next to her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Decha asked.

"What?"

"There's blood on you're forehead."

"Yeah. I know." Was all she said. Sparx grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Nova. We need to talk." Sparx pulled her up off of the bed.

"Sparx!"

"No. Now." He had a series look on his face. Nova stopped fighting and looked at him with shock. Sparx took her to the sick bay.

Nova sat on a bed as Sparx looked for some alcohol. Sparx had some cotton balls and a bottle of alcohol. Nova looked like she was about to fall asleep. She hung her head low to the ground. Sparx grabbed her chin with force. He put the cotton ball on the wound. Nova tried to move back, but Sparx had a firm grip on her.

"Why does you're breath smell like beer?"

"I...I went to a bar."

"What the...Nova! Why did you go to the bar?"

"Jinmay. She made me. We had some beer then Jinmay had her lips on boys."

"Where the fug is she then?"

"I don't know! I thought she would here, but I guess not."

"Nova, I was scared. To lose you."

"What?"

"I don't wont to lose you or the kids. I dint wont you to get hurt. That's why I wont you to come with us."

"Sparx, I'm a big girl. I can take care of my self and kids."

"Why is she so small?" Sparx blurted out.

"What?"

"Zira. She is so small. I mean she should be four years old or three."

"She had problems in birth. She dint come out when she was suppose to."

"Poor thing." Sparx whispered under his breath.

"When they took her out she was as big as a newborn puppy. She stopped breathing twice that day. She stayed in the hospital for a year before I could take her home." Sparx let her chin go. Nova laid down with a sigh.

"Nova. I got you a surprise."

"A what?"

"Surprise. From me and the kids."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, we'll show you. Oh and drinking isn't a good example for the kids." Sparx smirked. Nova smiled.

"And being a pervert isn't?" Nova pulled out a magazine. Sparx's smile fated.

"What! How did you...?"

"I tripped."

"I-I uh. It's not mine!" Nova opened the cover that read 'Sprx-77' on it.

"That's it!" He grabbed Nova off the table and haled her tight to him.

"Sparx! What the hell!?"

"Nova, I love you, and you know it! I can't control it any longer! I got to have you in my arms, in bed, next to me! If I don't I'll go crazy!"

"Uhhh...I think you just did." Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Mom, dad!" Akita ran in with a scared look on her face.

"What is it sweetie?" Nova asked as she struggled to get out of Sparx's arms.

"It's Jinmay!"

Nova and Sparx looked at each other.

XXX

Wow! I'm lagging on my story! Tell me, am I lagging or is it just me? Well...I'll tell you one thing...The story just begun. And you'll see what I'm talking about. Oh crud, I almost forgot. Please R/R! And I got some stories at school that I made up, so me going to put some of it in here. My teacher and friends thought it was funny, scary, addicted, shocking, and to stop making cliff hangers. This chapter was posted by Dark Angel and Shadow077. Wheeeee...!


	20. Chapter 21

A/N

Ok. I own nothing.

Full Moon Terror 19

Nova and Sparx raced after Akita.

"Look!" Akita yelped.

"OMG" Sparx and Nova whispered. There on the streets laid a wasted Jinmay with a big beer bottle in her hand.

"Nova, what did you do to her?" Sparx asked in an angry voice.

"What? I dint do anything to her."

"Hay, what up!" Chiro said as he walked outside.

"Uh...kid you might want to go back in."

"Why?" Chiro looked at Jinmay. "What the! What happened to her?!" Chiro shrieked.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Akita mumbled under her breath. Chiro came back with Jinmay in his hands.

"What happened?" Chiro asked.

"I...went to the bar. Then...Nova...got drunk and punched...me and had her lips on...other guys." Everyone looked at the stung Nova.

"Nova, why!?" Chiro was about to punch her, but stopped.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Chiro warned her then left.

"But I dint do that to her!" Nova yelped.

"I believe you mom." Akita said as she hugged her then left.

"You where kissing other guys!" Sparx yelled.

"No! Jinmay got so drunk and made out with other guys!"

"Nova, I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"Well...Chiro is ticket off. So I want you and De to come out into the country with us."

"It's ok. I and De are leaven tomorrow."

"Oh no! I waited to long for you to come back to me." Sparx grabbed her waist. Nova closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Sparx rubbed her shoulder.

"K." They soon disappeared in the dark hallway.

"Hey, want a drink?" Sparx asked Nova.

-The next day, in Sparx's room (Duh)-

Thud! A red monkey crashed to the ground.

"Ow." Sparx groggily got up.

"What did you do?" A half asleep Nova asked as she looked at the red monkey.

"Fell. No thanks to you." Sparx play pushed Nova. He jumped on the bed and winked at her.

"Yeah, right." Nova laid back down.

"My room, my rules!" He laid next to her with his pervert smirk on his face. Nova looked worried at this.

"I don't want to know what you are thinking about."

"I think you know." He moved his eyebrows up and down. Nova grabbed a pillow and throe it on her face. Crisp and cold it felt.

"So, we back together?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know. One night of you giving it to me is like..."

"Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over." Nova obeyed him and turned on her stomach. Soon there was a delightful feeling. Nova groaned. Sparx was giving her a back rub.

"Yay for me!" Nova squeaked.

"I just got to fine a way to win you back."

"I know. Now I can't sit for a week thanks to you."

"I'll fine a way."

"Well being aggressive with me and going hard is not the answer."

"Well I just have to go harder then."

"No!" Nova sat up in bed.

"So, did I win you back or what?"

"Let me think. No."

"What!?" Sparx laid down with Nova on his stomach.

"Do you think I'm old?" Sparx asked.

"Well...I'm young and beautiful and you're old and grumpy."

"I am not grumpy!"

"See. Grumpy, grumpy." Nova said in a mocking voice over and over.

"Would. You. Stop. Now."

"Well...I guess...not! Grumpy."

"Nova!"

"Yes."

"Old rag."

"What that?"

"I don't know."

"Grumpy."

"Nova..." The door opened before he could finish. The twins walked in like zombies.

"Mom, in dad's room?" Akita asked.

"Oh god! It's the apocalypse! Run!" Decha said as he laid next to his father.

"What are you two doing up?" Sparx asked as he rubbed Decha's head.

"Hum...not tiered any more."

"Mom, why are you in dad's room?" Akita bugged.

"I fell asleep in here. He made me!"

"What!?" Sparx yelped. Nova put her hand over his mouth.

"Yep, his entire fault! So you can blame him."

"Can we go to the pancake place?" Decha asked.

"Can we go to the cabin now?" Akita asked.

"What?"

"Mom! You should come with us."

"What about me!?" Decha whined.

"No, you stay here."

"Well now I know why you're boyfriend dumped you."

"Decha!" Nova scold.

"Sorry."

Akita started to cry. "Akita. Come here." Nova hugged her close.

"Why dose it hurt?" Akita whined.

"You'll fine some one else. And I don't know why." Nova kissed her daughters forehead.

"Get ready Akita. We're leaven in an hour." Sparx got up and groggily walked to the bathroom.

"Mom, please come with us. It's beautiful out there." Akita begged.

"Well..."

"Please."

"I guess so."

"YES!" Akita shouted with joy. "Dad, guess what!"

"What?"

"Mom is coming!" Akita ran off to get ready.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Decha said as he walked out. Nova laid down on the soft bed with a sigh.

"So ya coming?" Sparx asked as he flopped down next to her.

"I guess so..." Nova's voice trailed off. Sparx snuggled up next to her. There cheeks brushed agents each others. Nova closed her eyes and nibbled at his neck. Sparx groaned.

"Oh yeah...I forgot what that feels like." Sparx groan. Sparx nibbled at her cheek. Out of it he got a satisfied groan. Soon Sparx's nibbling became kisses. Nova stuffed her head in his chest and took in his sent.

"Come on. They'll be waiting." Sparx said.

"So..."

"Get up."

"No."

"You know how to tick off me, don't you?"

"Yep." Nova said as she got up and led them out. They soon found Akita with a bag of stuff and Decha eating cereal. Nova sat down in a chair with Sparx next to her. "Are we leaving now?" Akita asked.

"Akita...not now." Sparx said.

"Please, please, please, pleaseeeeee..."

"OK! You win go get in the fist rocket 3."

"De...go with her."

"K" He ran up behind Akita and pushes her playfully.

"Hay!" Akita chasses him out.

"Cute" Sparx smiled as he watched them. He soon focused on the yellow monkey next to him.

"Hey, come on Angel face. Let's go."

"Let me go get Zira. K?"

"Well hurry it up sweetheart."

"Ok, ok." Nova ran out of the room into Akita's. There slept the baby monkey. Nova picked her up and took off to the fist rocket. Sparx was waiting for her at the door.

"Well I've been waiting cupcake."

"Yeah...right." Nova entered the fist rocket. As she did Sparx's pervert side got the best of him. Sparx slapped her butt as she got in.

"OW!" Sparx yelped as he did this. Nova glared at him.

"Ooooo! Dad you better look out!" Decha warned him. Sparx laughed.

"Oh no. She better look out! Because I'm just getting started!"

"Was that a threat?" Nova asked.

"Did it sound like one?"

"To me it sounded like one."

"Mom came sue you dad." Akita said.

"No she can't!" Sparx yelped.

"No, no! She's right! I can sue you for sexual harassment."

"What!?"

"You sexual harassed mom?" Decha asked.

"No! I would never!"

"Yeah right!" Nova said laughing. The twins laughed with her.

"When!?" Sparx asked.

"Last night."

"What!?"

"You gave me drink after drink till I got drunk."

"Oh...crude." Sparx mumbled.

"Really, did he mom?" Asked Akita.

"Yes."

"Wow...dad. I never knew." Decha said in shock. There was a long silent moment.

"Ok. We're here." Sparx announced after** 24** minuets. As soon as the fist rocket landed the two twins ran out.

"I think you might like it here Nov's." Sparx winked at her. She ignored his pervert comments and looked at the big cabin. Nova got out with Sparx hot on her heels.

"You like it?" He asked as he sat on a love swing on the front porch.

"Bigger then I thought."

"You'll love it in the inside." He said as he led her in. Nova gasped.

"Wow." Was all that escaped from her lips. Sparx smiled.

There was a spiral staircase that led up to the upstairs. A kitchen that could fit 22 people in, a living room with a savage green couch, two chairs, a love couch and a coffee table in the middle of the room. A HD TV on the wall, a stereo system and a back porch. The cabin was made out of pine. All the floors were made out of wood. It smelled like wiled pine. So fresh and clean.

"How...did you..."

"Get it? Well I helped out a guy and for my generosity he gave me this place. And I don't need to pay anything!"

"Dang!" Nova was shocked.

"Like it?"

"Yeah! Duh!"

"That's nothing! Look up stairs." Sparx dragged her up stairs into a hallway.

"Ok, where do you want to start?"

"I don't know."

"Then lets start with are room."

"Are room!?"

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch. Now am I?" Nova shrugged.

"Decha can sleep in the guest room."

"Ok."

"Well here we are." Sparx said as he opened a door.

There was a queen size bed made out of wood. A balcony with a love swing on it and some plants. There own bathroom with a shower and bathtub. The bed was thick with covers. And unlit candelas every where. Pictures of wolves and lakes were on the walls. Two tables next to the bed. One on each side. With a fancy lamp on them.

Nova sat on the bed with Zira _still _in her arms. Sparx crawled on the bed with a smirk on his face. Sparx came up behind her. He started to give her a shoulder rub. Nova groaned. Sparx could feel her mussels relax under his fingers. He smiled to his self as he accomplished one of his jobs. Now he came in for the kill.

"Nova, let De or Akita watch Zira. K?"

"Why?"

"To let us have some time along. You know for an hour or two."

"I know what you want."

"Then can I have some of it?"

"No." Sparx sighed. But dint give up. He already had a plan B.

"Where's the twins?"

"Down stairs."

"Hey, how about I go order some pizza and you go get ready for diner."

"That sounds good."

"Ok." Sparx said as he got up.

"Take Zira with you."

"K." Sparx said as he took the small baby in his arms. Nova went into the bathroom to take a bath. She filled the tub up with hot water. She got in and soon was relaxed. Then all of suddenly the door slammed shut. Nova jumped. She started to breath hard. Her hart pounded so hard it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Nova got out of the tub and dried off. She tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

"Sparx! Decha! Akita!" Nova yelled.

"Some one open the door!" Still no answer.

"Help! Sparx!" Then there was a strange noise coming from the roof. Footsteps. Walking on the roof. Nova still had the towel wrapped around her self. She shivered as the footsteps got louder. She put her back against the door. The lights blinked off and on.

"Oh god. This cant be happening." Nova whispered. The footsteps stopped right over her. The lights went off. Dark. The only thing she heard was her hart beat and her hard breathing. Her eyes shown fear and unknown. Then in the small window, there a hand ripped the netting on the window. But the hand was as big as her face with fingers as long as her arm. Nails longer then her hand. It was covered in blood. Nova screamed. The window opened. Again she screamed. Then she fell back as the door opened.

"Is she going to be ok?" Akita asked.

"Yeah. I'll call a doctor in the morning." Sparx said as he covered Nova up in blankets.

"Go to bed you two and in the morning we'll fine out what's going on."

"Ok."

"K" They soon left and Sparx laid next to Nova. He kissed her head and wrapped him self around her. He breathed on her neck. Smelling her strawberry fur. He wanted to bite into her, and that's what he did. But a kiss way. He kissed her neck over and over. Sometimes he would get a moan or a groan. He turned out the lights and rest his head on her shoulder. He would watch the lightning and listen to Nova's soft breathing. He soon met up with his dreams that night.

-The next day-

Sparx was the first to wake up. His midnight eyes opened slowly. The sun poured throe the windows. Sparx closed his eyes. Protesting with the sun. He looked down at the sleeping monkey underneath him. He got up and got ready for the day. He groggily went down the stairs. He fond some pizza from last night. He stuck it in microwave and poured him some milk.

Soon Decha came down then later on Akita came down. They too had pizza. And milk.

Nova woke up with a streak of shivers going down her spine. She closed her eyes. She groan. She stuffed her face in a pillow. She pulled the covers up to her neck. She looked around the room. The sun was shining in the room, and on her. She checked if Sparx was in the bed with her. Nothing. She groan again. She actually wanted Sparx in bed with her. She craved for his touch, his roaming hands on her body like they were lost. His body warming her. Then footsteps were heard outside by the door. She hoped it was Sparx. But sadly to her dismay, it was Akita with Zira.

"Mom. Zira wants you."

"Ok sweetie. Just set her down on the bed."

Akita did what she said and leafed. Nova looked at Zira. Zira was on her back looking at her. Nova laughed at her. Zira laughed along with her. Nova tickled her stomach. She laughed so hard that she started to cry. Nova blew on the baby's stomach. The baby laughed with tears cascading down her little cheeks. Nova took her in her arms and wrapped them in blankets. Sparx entered the room unheard. He smiled at them. Nova was laying down on the bed with Zira next to her laughing. He laid down next to the girls _still _unnoticed.

"Hey" Sparx said with a smile. Nova looked at him.

"When did you wake up?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Like 56 hours ago." He joked with her. She smiled and went back to playing with Zira. But Sparx took Zira in his hands. Zira laughed as he put her on his head. Sparx kissed her small belly then sat her down on the bed.

"What took you?"

"Hmm?"

"To get up."

"Tiered." Nova said. Zira closed her eyes and sucked her thumb. Nova laid on Sparx's chest. She moved up and down slowly. Listening to his hart beat. She felt his hand snake down her shoulder. She smiled to her self. Sparx had his hand around her and holding the baby in the other. He felt like he was in heaven, but tonight his hart will be in pain.

"Mom! Decha fond a dead animal in the backyard!"

"Wha?" Nova asked.

They ran after Akita once again to the backyard. There Decha was next to a dead black bear. Nova gasped.

"That is so wrong." Nova said grossed out.

"Holy..." Sparx started. The bear had a big gap in its neck.

"I think something bite it." Decha said.

"Decha, Kit, go in the house and call animal control." Sparx said as he examined the bite.

"No way in hell another bear or lion could do this." Sparx said as he walked up to the porch. He sat down on a love swing on the porch. Nova soon followed him.

"What could have killed that bear, I mean...your right. Another bear or loin could no way kill that thing." Nova said as she sat down next to Sparx.

"Well I want to know is...how did it get near the house?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe something dragged it over here." Sparx thought out loud.

"Mom, I called animal control. They said that they'll be right over." Akita blurted out.

"Good." Sparx said as he pulled Nova closer to him.

"You guys getting back together?"

"No"

"Yes"

Nova and Sparx looked at each other. Nova sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Maybe." Nova whispered.

"YES!"

"What's going on!?" Decha yelped.

"They might get back together!" Akita ran back in the house with joy.

"Really?"

Nova just nodded her head.

"Cool." Nova got up off the swing.

"So, you'll think about it?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah!" Sparx did a little victory dance. Nova smiled. Sparx stopped with wide eyes.

"Oh no."

"You have to tack the kids trick or treating."

"Fine. You win." Sparx grabbed her and pulled her down next to him.

"Spar-!" Nova was cut off by Sparx kissing her on the lips. The world seem to stop. The wind stopped. No noise was heard. All they wanted was right next to them. Nova's head was all ready getting light headed. That kiss was finely there. Nova groan. Sparx smirked into the kiss. His hand roaming hands found her sides. His finger tips preset hard against her. This caused her to yelp.

"Now, now, now. I found little Nove's ticklish spot." He laughed.

"Sparx..." Nova pulled him down again into a longer kiss.

"Who!" Sparx said as they continued to make out. Sparx had her preset against him so hard that Nova could barley breath. The two were lovesick all throe that night. But tomorrow it will be like hell.

XXX

OMG. This took me forever...working on 5 stories at once is hard. Yeah now you all now that I got 2 new stories coming out. I am so nice that I'm going to tell you: My Frog Sparx and Antarui's Angel.


	21. Chapter 22

A/N

I was at a Halo 3 party...so I dint get to work on my story...so sorry...I own nothing.

I own nothing.

Taken Over By My Nightmare 20

Nova opened her eyes to the new day. The bed was a mess, her fur was messed up, and the outside door was wide open with the cold fog coming inside. She sighed as she laid back down on Sparx's chest. Sparx twitched a little as Nova stroked his cheek. She smiled to her self as he twitched. She snuggled up next to him. He groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked down at the sleepy monkey next to him. He smiled at her then rested his head on hers.

"Morning"

"Right back at ya, Sparky." She said as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Well you seem frisky to day, Angel face." Sparx smiled his pervert smirk at her. She smiled a little then laid back down. Sparx kissed her cheek with love. Nova pecked him on the lips.

"I was thinking about that dead animal yesterday."

"Why?" Sparx asked.

"Well...ya know when they said that they would come by today and pick up the animal?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean it's gone, Nova?" He asked as he laid on an over stuffed pillow.

"Akita said she saw a big animal drag it into the woods."

"How big?"

"She said about big as two or three bears together."

"Did she say what it looked like?"

"To dark to see it."

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"Sleeping"

"Go check her room."

"Why?"

"Go and I'll go get Decha." Sparx said as he pulled the covers off of them.

"What's going on?" Nova asked as she grabbed Sparx's arm. Sparx pulled her close to him. He pulled her face up next to his. Nova struggled a little.

"Just go get her." Was all he said. She had no idea why he was acting like this.

Sparx opened the door to Decha's room. Decha had his covers all the way up over his head. Sparx sat down on the bed next to him.

"De"

"W-what..." Groaned Decha.

"Get up."

"Why...y.?" Decha whined.

"Because I said so." Sparx pulled off the covers. Decha groaned again.

"Stop your whining and get up." Sparx demanded.

"Fine..." Decha said in defeat.

"Good"

Nova finally got out of bed and did what he said. She knocked on Akita's door. Nothing.

"Akita. Sweetie? It's me."

Still nothing. Nova was scared now; she opened the door to see an empty room.

"Akita?" Nova looked for a few minuets. She came down stairs to see Sparx and Decha sitting on the couch.

"Where is she?" Sparx asked.

"I can't find her. She's not in her room."

"Waite. Where's Zira?" Decha asked. Nova's hart shattered.

"OMG...Decha."

"Here." Decha joked with her.

"Did Akita say anything about going outside?"

"She said she was going to get some fresh air." Nova ran outside on the deck. She looked around the woods. Once again...nothing.

"AKITA!!" Nova yelled. The woods echoed her voice back to her. Nova ran into the woods with out thinking.

Akita stepped throe the knotted branches that covered the woods. Zira was sleeping in her arms. All of suddenly...everything stopped. The birds, wind, and the sun was gone. Akita feared to go on. The trees had no leafs. They all seem to be dead. Akita then forced her self to go on.

"C'mon Akita girl. You can do this..." She said cold to her self. It got darker as she went on. A cold chill went down her back. Then there was a cold breathing on her neck. She slowly turned around to be face to face with something I can not say...that might scare you to half to death...Akita was about to scream when it placed its cold, dead hand around her mouth. Akita dropped Zira on the cold ground. Zira started to cry. Akita got lifted off the ground and was soon carried off to some where...

Nova ran throe the knotted woods. She stopped and looked around. Panting she painfully called out to her two daughters.

"AKITA!! ZIRA!!" Nova collapsed down on her knees. Warm tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Akita...Zira...Where are you...My babies." Nova cried. Then she herd out in the distance a small cry. A cry for help. Nova got back up and ran for the cry. The branches scratched her face and caused some scars, but not caring she finely made it into the dark side of the woods. There laid a baby monkey crying in pain. Nova picked her up and the baby soon grabbed on to her mother. Nova got on all fours and ran deeper into the dark side of the woods. Nova soon found her self in a cave. Akita was laying in a pile of dead animal bodies. "WTF" Nova thought. Akita opened her eyes. "Akita...don't scream...and don't..."

"Ahhhhhh!" Nova grabbed her and ran out of the cave. The monster I can not say was now chasing them throe the woods. The birds came back and the wind of pine smell came, light too. Flush trees were now seen. The cabin was in sight. Sparx and Decha were at the door. Decha ran in once he saw the bear killing monster covered in blood. Akita shut the small door to the deck. "Akita, what are you doing, these things don't use doors." Nova said as she grabbed her arm. Sparx closed the door behind them and locked it. Akita, Decha, Sparx, Nova, and the sleeping baby attached to Nova 'Zira', was all on a couch huddle together. The small family looked outside to see if it was coming. Nothing came. But outside the wind picked up, it got dark, rain fell hard, trees fell and crumbled to the ground, thunder came out of no were. The house got pitch dark. Then a window smashed up stairs. Sparx grabbed his family close to him. Nova kept her two twins and baby close to her. The twins were squished under there parents. Zira, unknowing what's going on, stays quite under her mother. Foot steps heard up above. Coming closer and closer, they fear for their lives. Sparx soon has enough of this and stands up. "Sparx!" Nova whisper.

"Stay. I'll be back." He says to his small family on the couch. "But dad!" Akita pleads. Sparx shushed her with a hand. Akita scrabbled back under her mother's stomach with Decha and Zira. Sparx slowly looked up at the stairs then turned around and smacked Nova on the lips with his. Slowly they parted. Nova was itching with fear that Sparx may get hurt, or even killed. Sparx slowly walked up the stairs. Nova watched as he made his way up. Nova curled up close to her babies. Sparx was now out of sight. Nova kissed one of her kids on the head. Nothing was heard. Not even foot steps. Only their breathing was heard. Akita was trembling with fear. "I...Is he b-back now?" Decha asked with fear spilling out in his words. "No" Was a clear answer from his mother.

But...they did _not _see the tall figurer rise behind them...

XXX

Sorry for the short chapter, but hey it's a chapter...oh and if I get 5 reviews THEN...MAYBE, Just maybe I'll put up a long one...


	22. Chapter 23

A/N

Ya guys win...here the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Question of the year: Who slept with the most women, Caption Jack Sparrow or James Bond?

One Hell of a Bad Day 21

Then another shadow appeared behind the small family. The two shadows smiled to their self's. Nova screamed which made Akita scream.

Poor Decha was stuck in the middle of the screaming.

Sparx stopped dead in his tracks. The screams made Sparx jump. The screams ran up and down his body. Making him feel itchy and dirty. He snapped back to life and shook it off. He ran down stairs. "No!" He cried out loud. Sparx ran down and hugged his small family. The power came on. Sparx was now looking at his laughing family.

"You should have seen your face!" Decha mimicked.

"What's going on?!" Sparx demanding angrily. Otto and a strange other looking monkey appeared out behind the couch. This monkey had brown fur, his helmet was a green, and his eyes were red. Sparx didn't like his smirk.

"Uncle Otto!" The two preteens cried for joy. Otto hugged the twins. "Ahhh, I missed you guys! Look how tall you are!"

Sparx walked over to Nova who was still on the couch with Zira. Sparx sat by Nova. Nova glared at him. Sparx just gave her his pervert smirk.

"Sparx, Nova! This is my brother Taco!" Otto said pulling the monkey behind.

"Umm...Hi." Sparx said.

"Hi, I'm Nova." Nova said holding out her hand. Taco grabbed it and kissed it. Nova blushed. Sparx glared daggers at the monkey. Taco moved his eyebrows up and down with a smile.

"Ok. I think that's..." Sparx was cut off by Taco.

"Do I sleep near the pretty ladies room?" Taco asked.

"No, you don't." Sparx mumbled under his breath angrily. Taco sat between Nova and Sparx on the couch. Sparx was about to punch this lowlife into next week. And that's Nova's job! _If he thinks he is getting his hands on Nova! Then he's dead!_ Sparx thought to his self. Taco soon got a little to close for comfort. "Well...you know, you can come to me tonight and I'll give you a back rub." Taco flirted. Right there, Sparx snapped. "Ok! That's it!"

"Sparx, you ok?" Nova asked. "Yeah...just peachy." Sparx mumbled. Sparx grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her off the couch. "Sparx! What are you doing!?" Nova yelped. "Hey! Put her back down!" Taco challenged. "She's my girl friend!" Sparx put Nova behind him. "Sparx...don't do it." Nova said as she pulled him away. "Now, now Taco." Otto said trying to comfort his brother. "C'mon doll face." Sparx said in a low growl. When Sparx and Nova walked away Taco did a wolf whistle at Nova. Once again Sparx glared at him. "Hey, pink boy! Where do we sleep!?" Taco mimicked. Sparx marched up the stairs with Nova behind him. "Ya sleep on the couch! Happy!?"

"No!" Taco shot back. Otto and the twins looked humiliated. "So...What you two want to do?" Otto asked to try to change the subject. "Twister!" They both cheered on. Otto had a worried look on his face. The twins smiled evilly at him. "Bad idea..." Otto mumbled.

Up stairs Sparx was restless. He moved around the room thinking. "Sparx...listen in the morning don't try to get into a fight with Otto's brother."

"He was the one pushing me!" Sparx yelled at his golden lover. Nova stepped back. Sparx sighed and sat down on the bed. He put his hands on his head and sighed again. "Sorry babe. Dint mean it that way." Sparx apologized. "Sparx," Nova sat next to him. "It's not your fault. We dint expect this. And you're just probably stressed out." Sparx smiled at her.

"Your right. I'm just stressed out, from this morning, that's all. Tomorrow I'll feel great!" Sparx grabbed baby Zira from Nova's hands and started to tickle her. The baby laughed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "See, you all ready feel better." Nova joked. "Now all we have to do is get Decha a muzzle." Sparx smiled his pervert smile. Nova rolled her eyes and play smacked him on his head. Sparx sat Zira on the bed and kissed her forehead. Zira laughed at this. "Nova?"

"Hmm."

"Ya tiered?" Sparx played.

"Sparx...I thought you were stressed?"

"I am."

"Then stay here and I'll go make lunch." Nova kissed his lips gently. Sparx groaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Nova gently collapsed on him. With a soft grunt Sparx wrapped his tail around hers. They slowly parted and panted. "Don't do this Sparx." Sparx whinnied. "C'mon Nov's. A minuet or two...please?" Nova looked at the pitiful face he was making. She sighed. "Well..."

"Yes, yes!" Sparx smiled.

"Maybe some other time." Nova walked out of the room.

"No, no!" Sparx laid back on the bed. Zira giggled at him. "What's so funny? Seeing your dad get rejected again?" She grabbed his tail and bite it. "OW!" Sparx took his tail back from the young monkey. Sparx picked her up to see that she had her first tooth coming in. "C'mon Zira, lets tell mommy." Sparx picked up the baby and made his way into the kitchen. Nova was talking to Otto. Decha sat next to Otto and Akita was eating eggs. "Mmmm. I smell eggs." Sparx said as he pulled up a chair next to Akita. Akita shoved her food down.

"Dane, hungry?"

"Yeah..." Akita was done in a flash. Sparx sat Zira on his lap. "Nova, Zira just got her first tooth." Sparx announced.

"Awww, she gets to eat hard food now!" Otto said.

"Wipe de feign do!" Said Taco as he entered the kitchen. "Do ya have any beer in this dump!?"

"No, there are kids around." Nova said.

"My apologies." He mimicked. He pulled out a sugar and a lighter. "You smoke!?" Otto yelped. "So?"

"Outside now!" Sparx yelled.

"Why?"

"NOW!!" Sparx was yelling so loud that the twins thought he would foam from the mouth! "De, Kit, take Zira up stairs and go to bed." The twins did not hesitate.

Once they were alone Otto pushed his brother outside. Nova was trying to relax Sparx. Sparx was in the living room with Nova rubbing his shoulders. "I want him gone! I don't mine Otto, but not that drinking, smoking,"

"Noob" Nova finished his sentence.

"Thanks"

"That's one reason I'm here."

"Really?" Sparx said in a flirty tone.

"Yeah"

"What are some other ones?" Sparx smirked. Nova didn't answer that question. A long silence came over the room.

Decha knocked on Akita's door. Akita pulled it open with anger. Decha stepped back a little. "What you want?" Akita demanded angrily. "It's about Taco." Akita looked at him then let him in. Decha played with his fingers as Akita made her bed. "What do you want to talk about Taco for?" Akita asked. Decha hesitated for a moment. "I think we should leave tomorrow." Decha blurted out. Akita just stared at him. "I agree with ya." She said as she packed her things up. Decha sighed in relief. Some one finely got him. "C'mon lets put are things in the rocket." Akita said angrily. "What's your problem? Still thinking about your boy friend?" Decha made a kiss sound behind her. "NO! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Decha acted stupid.

"Stop. Now."

"Still don't know."

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Cant have any fun anymore." Decha left before his mom came up.

Decha walked past his mom and ran before she called out to him. He flopped down on a couch. He laid there for awhile thinking about his friends back at home. He soon was spooked from his dreams when his dad chuckled a little. Decha looked up at his father. "Let me guess. Bothering your sister?" Sparx chuckled again. "What's so funny about it?" Sparx stopped laughing and smirked at his son. "Well...I use to bother your mother. I would always flirt to her." Decha sat up and listened. "It feels like just yesterday. Flirting to her then a slap or punch in the face." Decha looked at his father. "Ow...Dint that hurt?" Sparx jumped from his day dreaming to reality. "Yeah! Duh! What you think?! A pillow in the face!?" Sparx joked. Decha laughed at his dad's joke. "It was like more a brick in the face!" Decha was laughing so hard he was crying. "Ok, you can stop laughing now; I don't want to take you to the hospital." Decha stopped and sighed. "Can we leave tomorrow?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to go back to Uncle Chiro and Jinmay."

"I'll talk to your mother about it."

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't we be leaving because of the monster in the woods?" Sparx looked at his son. "Ok kid you win. We'll leave tomorrow. Ok?" Sparx smiled at his son. Decha smiled at his dad. "Thanks D." Decha was about to run up stairs to tell the good news. "De! Don't tell your mother!"

"K!"

Sparx sighed. He soon joined Otto and Taco out side on the deck. Taco was smoking and Otto was looking at the mountains off in the distance. "Hey, Taco." Sparx came up behind him. "What you want pink boy?" Taco mimicked. "I want a smoke." Taco smiled. "Welcome to a life of smoking." Sparx lit the cigar and started smoking. "I'm not going to stay to it." Taco smiled. "That's what I said too. And now look at me." Sparx puffed out some smoke. "Don't worry, I won't." Otto walked by to see Sparx smoking with his psycho brother. "Sparx! Why you smoking? Smoking is for losers!"

"Hey!" Taco yelped. Sparx coughed. "See it's all ready taking over your lungs!" Otto said. "Hey, want some beer?" Sparx looked at Taco then the beer. "Don't do it Sparx!" Otto said. "K" Taco smiled. The two were soon drinking and smoking. Otto ran inside.

Decha and Akita was looking at a magazine. "Look a transformer potato head." Akita said. "Oh god." Decha said. (I'm listening to my brothers! LOL! XD) "There's your baby doll, Decha."

"Oh god it pees!" Akita laughed at that. "There's a pony you can ride on." Decha shot back. "Yeah as soon as I get on it it collapses."

"My name is Bob."

"Oh yeah, well my name is Steve!" Decha said. (X-Play!) "This magazine sucks."

"You suck, Akita." They made their way into the living room and started to play Halo 3. "Akita you can be Yo Mama101."

"No way! I'm going to be SPANKr." (Yes my brothers are playing it, now.) "Then I'll be The Big L."

"Good it fits you."

"Ok if I lose I get to turn into a pink Spartan."

"If you lose again you get to be an Elite." Akita said.

"A pink Elite. How fun..."

"I be laughing." Akita said.

"K I'm done." Akita said.

"But we just played _one_ mach." Decha whined. "I'm going to go see dad." Decha said. "I...got to...hum...do some thing...bye!" Akita ran off. "Weirdo." Decha said under his breath. Decha walked out on the deck. He came up behind his father and Taco. The two of them were joking and drinking. "Hey dad." Sparx coughed again. "Hey kid!" Sparx chocked out. Sparx put the cigar behind his back to hide it from his son. "You drink?"

"Well yeah." Sparx throe the cigar off in the woods. The cigar landed on a pile of dry leaves and tall grass. "C'mon kid, it's all most past your bed time." Sparx pushed. "But..." Decha started. "No buts." Sparx pushed the young one inside. "What dose mom got for dinner?" Sparx and Decha entered the kitchen where Nova was. Sloppy Joes were on the table. "Sweet!" Decha said as he sat down and ate. Sparx came up behind Nova and grabbed her around the waist. He rested his head on Nova's shoulder with a sigh. "Hey baby. I like the Sloppy Joes."

"You haven't even eaten one yet!" Sparx smiled at her. "Well how about I go try one?"

"Knock your self out." Nova said as she wrapped her tail around his. "Get a room you two!" Decha yelled. Sparx smiled. Nova snickered to her self. Nova and Sparx sat down at the table to eat. Then out of the blue, Akita screamed. "Akita!" Nova yelped.

Nova opened Akita's door. "Akita!?" Nova called out. "Bathroom..." She said. Nova walked in to see the monkey over the toilet barfing. "You ok sweetie?" Nova rubbed her back. "I feel ill. A-and...look..." Akita pointed at a small device. Nova hesitated to pick it up. At once she knew what it was. It was her pregnancy test thing. And the color made her gasp. The color made Nova's stomach turn. Akita started to cry. "OMG." Nova whispered. Sparx, Decha, Otto, and Taco all stopped at the bathroom door. Waiting. No one moved. Or said anything. Nova rested her head on Akita's. The only thing heard was Akita's crying. "Decha, go get some 7UP." Sparx said. "K" Sparx came up behind Nova and Akita. Sparx hugged them close. Nova placed the device into his hand. Sparx's eyes went big. Otto grabbed Taco and ran. Sparx's grip on Nova hardens. Nova gasped for air. "Hey I'm back." Decha said as he sat down the glass. "Decha, go." Sparx said in a vary pissed off tone. Nova slowly got up and took Akita with her. Nova laid her down on her bed. "I'm so sorry. I dint mean to." Akita cried. Nova rubbed Akita's head. Sparx closed the door and sat by Nova on the bed. Akita prepared for the worst. Nova pleated for a gentle talk. But with the face on Sparx, it looked as if he just seen a ghost. Akita snuggled up next to her mother. Sparx looked at Akita. Akita buried her face into Nova's fur. Sparx was still quit. Nova looked at Sparx. Sparx sat the device on the bed. Nova prepared for what was about to happen next. Sparx pulled Akita off the bed and onto her feet. Akita's legs were wobbly. Sparx sighed. "Why?" Sparx asked. "I don't know." Akita cried. "Was it Vitani?" Sparx asked. "Yes." Sparx sighed again. "I tolled you to never do that kind of thing! And now look! Here you are pregnant with your ex-boy friend's baby!" Akita cried harder. Nova was ticked too, but she could never yell at her children. She wanted to take Akita in her arms and say everything's alright even if it isn't. But it was wrong. She had to learn. And Sparx had to do this for her own good. Nova knew that he was not enjoying yelling at his own daughter. "Never, I mean never do this again!" Sparx yelled. Akita was crying her poor little hart. Nova stepped in between them. As soon as she did Sparx stopped yelling. Akita hugged her mother.

"Akita, I hate to say this, but you're grounded for a year." Nova said. "What!? A year!" Akita cried even harder. "I'm sorry, but you have to learn." Akita ran into her bathroom and locked it. Nova was about to knock when Sparx stopped her. Sparx left and Nova stayed for an hour. "I know your there! Go away!" Akita yelled. Nova felt so bad. "Akita..."Nova started then dropped it. Sparx entered the room with a frown. Nova got up and knocked on the door. "Akita, I'm sorry." Sparx pulled Nova out of the room. They shut the door and left the little monkey along.

Sparx laid down next to Nova. Nova dint want to talk to Sparx and Sparx dint want to talk to Nova about what just happened. "You smell nice. Did you take a bath?" Nova asked. "Shower." Sparx snuggled up next to Nova. Nova buried her face into his chest with a sigh. Sparx kissed her out of the blue. Nova played along with this. Sparx then took over. Sparx climbed on top. They soon parted and breathed hard. Then a strange new smell tickled Nova's nose. It smelled like smoke. "Your breath smells like smoke." Sparx hesitated for a moment. "I got some smoke on me when I was near Taco." Sparx lied. "Hmm." Nova rested her head on his chest. Sparx soon laid back down.

Sparx turned and groaned. He couldn't get any sleep. After turning and being restless he soon woke Nova up. "Sparx...you ok?" Nova said groggily. "Yeah, fine. Why?" Sparx asked. "Because you're restless and your arm keeps hitting me in my face."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hey, I think I know what you can do to make me fall asleep." Sparx said. "One of Gibson's lechers?" Nova asked. "No. A nice back rub." Sparx smiled. "Turn over ya big lug." Nova played. Nova soon began to rub his back. Sparx groaned for more. Soon Sparx's eyes got heavy and his body felt like a ton. Sparx closed his eyes and fell in darkness.

Sparx woke up again. He got up to see if Nova was still awake to give him another back rub. "Nova. You awake?" There was no answer. He turned on a light to see, but she wasn't there. "Nova?" He checked in the bathroom, but she was no where to be seen. He checked Akita and Zira's room, and Decha's, but still not there. Then a groan came from down stairs. He ran down stairs to see Nova and Taco making out on the couch. His stomach turned and his mouth dropped open. Was this possibly true! Sparx's mine was flaring. He never had been so mad in his life. Sparx picked up an empty beer bottle and smashed its bottom over a table. This was going to end **now**. He came up to the lovers and with no hesitation he smashed the bottle over Taco's head. Taco fell to the ground yelling in pain. "Sparx! What are you doing!?" Nova yelped. "Nova I thought you loved me!?"

"Not no more! I knew at once when I kissed you that you had been smoking!"

"Well he smokes too. Plus that was once." Then the room filled with smoke. "What the?" Sparx said. Then ever thing went black.

Sparx woke up. He was panting hard. "It was all a dream." He whispered. He looked over at Nova who was still sleeping. He kissed her neck to her chest. Nova's eyes shot open. "Sparx?"

"Nova! I had the weirdest dream." Sparx started. "Really? Well I just had a nimrod kissing me at 1:05 in the morning." Nova pushed back. "What he look like?" Sparx asked in a flirty tone. Nova sighed. "Oh Nova, I want you right here by me every tonight. Close as possible to me." Sparx sighed. "O...k?"

"Hey, you smell that?" Sparx asked. "Smell what?" Nova asked. "It smells like smoke." Sparx got up out of bed. "Sparx...come back. You're warm." Nova whinnied. "Go wake the kids."

"Why? Their sleeping." Nova protested with him. Sparx pulled off the covers. "Ok, ok, I'll wake them up." Nova slowly got out of the messed up bed onto her feet.

"I'll be back." Sparx ran off down stairs. There on the deck was a fire. Sparx had to warn his small family. "Otto, Taco get up you two bums!"

Otto looked at him groggily. "Fire! The place is on fire! Get up!" Sparx warned. Otto got up and Taco slowly got up. "Get outside you two!" Sparx demanded. "No Taco the other way! Numb skull!" Sparx yelled. "I got to go pee!" Taco yelped.

Sparx stopped. The fire was now up stairs. It cut off the hall way. Akita's room was blocked by fire. Nova and Decha ran up next to Sparx. "What about Akita!?" Sparx asked. "I'll get her. You two go get to safety!" Nova amazingly jumped throe the fire. "Mom!" Decha cried out. Nova ran to Akita's room.

"Dad! We have to help her!" Decha yelped to his father. Sparx shook his head as meaning 'No'. "Are you just going to stand there and watch her die?" Decha asked. Sparx glared at his son. As soon as Decha saw his father's face he shut up for good. Sparx took off down the stairs with Decha. Otto and Taco was waiting. Sparx grabbed a cigar from Taco and started smoking. "Dad? Who are you?" Decha asked as he looked disgusted at his father.

Nova ran down the stairs with baby Zira in her arms. Akita was behind her. The two ran out of the building panting. "So...we going back?" Decha asked. "Yeah." Nova said. Nova looked at Sparx with surprise. "Sparx? You smoke?"

"Now I do." Sparx said sly. Nova's eyes widen. Then Nova slapped Sparx with her hand. Sparx placed his hand on his cheek were Nova slapped him. Sparx grabbed Nova and something shocking happened. Sparx punched the female monkey...in the face. She fell to the ground stung. Her nose thrashed with pain. Blood gushed out of her nose. Nova groggily climbed to her feet. "Why did you do that?!" Akita shrieked with shock. Just realizing what he have done, Sparx ran in the rocket and looked at his hands. "What have I done?" He asked his self. Nova and the others walked in. Nova and the kids sat in back. No one talked. Sparx was shocked at his actions. Taco smirked.

"Nice punch pink boy." Taco mocked. "I'm surprised you dint kill her." Sparx didn't say a word. Not even the shocked Otto. _'I have to make it up to Nova! I just do. I can't live like this!' _ Sparx thought.

X X X X

Poor Nova. I'm going to be leaving SRMTHFG soon. So if you want me to I can make you a chapter for ya! Name the story and the chapter will be up! Review please!

Shadow: I'll miss you my fans! (Crickets in the back ground) Fine, be that way!


	23. The End Has Come

A/N

I got another one done! I think I'm running out of readers...I only have two...I think. If I keep getting a low amount of reviews like one per chapter, then say good-bye Midnight Red. I'm serious...

Disclaimer: I own nothing for the 20th time.

**The Grim Reaper **

**In the**

**Midnight Zone Waters – The End Part 1 **

Sparx was walking down the streets of Shuggazoom city. The stores were decorated with Christmas lights and holly. There was a big pine tree in the middle of the city. Some people on ladders were putting lights on it. Some people came over to watch them. Sparx sighed heavy. "It's beautiful. Don't you think so?" Asked a small female voice. Sparx looked up to see Sarabi and Charlie. "Hi, Sparx." Sarabi said slowly. Sparx smiled. "Hey babe. W-What's up?" Sparx said in a flirty tone. "Nothing much. Just Christmas shopping." Charlie snorted at Sparx. "Want to come help us?" Sarabi asked. Sparx hesitated. He looked back at the super robot that was off in the distends then at the two monkeys. Sparx knew that if he was around another girl monkey that Nova would get angry, but she hated his guts now. So what could it hurt? "I don't mine." Sparx said. "I can just pick up some presents for my kids." Sparx smiled and took Sarabi's hand into his. Sarabi smiled back.

Sparx had six bags in his hands and Sarabi made Charlie carry her bags. They hit three clothes stores, two glass stores, five electronics stores, and one restroom. "Wow! It's 12:01 AM." Sarabi yelped. Sparx looked at the clock. She was right. "It's been fun! But I got to go home. My kids will be worried about me." Sparx said trying to make an excuse. "You're lucky." Sarabi whispered. "What?" Sparx asked. "I wanted a baby for who knows how long." Sparx looked at her blue eyes. Sparx grabbed her chin so she was looking in his eyes. "I think I can help with that." Sparx smiled. Sarabi smile back. "When?" She whispered. "Tonight." Sparx wrapped his tail around hers. "I'll tack you to my place." Sarabi said happily. The two new lovers ran down the street to Sarabi's place. The two ran in Sarabi's room with joy. Sarabi locked the door with a giggle. "Stay here and I'll go freshen up." Sarabi giggled as she closed the bathroom door. Sparx smiled. He laid down on the fancy bed mad of red velvet. Sparx sighed. Then his smile vanished. _'What am I going to do about Nova? When I get back she's going to ask were I've been all night. I dint mean to hurt her, but what made me do it? I love her and then I hit her! What is wrong with me? I need to make it up to her. But how?' _

"Oh Sparx. I'm ready." Sarabi said as she climbed on him. "Ow! Come here you sexy thing!" Sparx pulled her closer. The two kissed softly then took in each others love. But what they dint know was that they were in for a surprise.

Nova was sitting on a couch next to Jinmay. Jinmay was watching TV and Nova was waiting for Sparx to come back. Akita was on the floor with a big pop corn bowl. Zira was now walking on her feet. Nova couldn't believe it. Yester day Zira could _not_ walk. And the next day she_ can_ walk. Nova's nose stopped bleeding yester day after they got home, but they haven't seen Sparx all day. Nova felt a sick knot in her stomach all of suddenly. She was fine, but why would Sparx punch her like that? Unreal of him to do that. Zira climbed off the couch and looked in the pop corn bowl. With her dad's klutziness she fell in the bowl. "What the?" Akita jumped. Zira climbed out of the bowl. Poor Zira, the bowl fell on her. All the pop corn was dumped on the floor. All the girls laughed at Zira. Akita picked up Zira and took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Nova and Jinmay cleaned up the pop corn. "Crazy kids you got." Jinmay giggled.

"Yea, really." Nova agreed.

"Nova"

"Yea."

"Decha tolled me that he saw Sparx drinking and smoking." Jinmay said sadly. Nova frowned. "Yea, I know. I wish I dint." Nova said sadly. "Is it over?" Jinmay asked. "Yes, yes it is." After a long silent Nova broke it. "It's been broken Jinmay." Jinmay looked up at her friend. "I don't think he'll be back, Jinmay." Nova started to cry a little. "Oh Nova." Jinmay wrapped her arm around Nova trying to stop the pain. "Sparx is gone. I can't get him back now, Jinmay." Nova cried. "Who said that?" Jinmay asked. "No one. I just feel it." Nova said. 'Sigh' Jinmay sighed. "I bet when you wake up that he'll be there next to you." Jinmay said. "I hope your right, Jinmay. But I and Decha are leaving this week."

"But you can't leave Nova! You just can't! What about Akita?! Me, Chiro? And Sparx?" Jinmay asked. Akita stopped behind them to see what was going on. "Sparx is probably out with another girl or at the bar, Jinmay. If things get worse then we'll leave earlier." Akita felt hart broken. Akita ran to her room with tears in her eyes. Every one went to bed, but three of them had a hard time.

Nova got out of her bed and sat out side on the super robot's shoulder. Soon fallowed by Akita and Jinmay. There the three girls stand. "Hey, you know what? I think it's time to show are bad self's." Jinmay announced. "I think so too." Nova agreed. The three girls changed there look to bad from good. Nova had some fur in front that covered some of her face. She died it a red color. Jinmay put her hair up into three ponytails with some black clothes. Akita did what her mother did, but a blue color that came out purple. The three girls went out that night. "First stop the bar." Jinmay announced to the other two. "Waite, we need a name." Akita said. "What?" Nova asked. "We need a cool name, k?" Said Akita. "How about The Twilit Three?" Jinmay asked. "Ok." Nova mumbled. "Sheer what the hell." Akita said. The three entered the bar. One big thing they noticed. Every one there was guys. Smoking and drinking. Some drunk nimrods were singing on a stage. The three girls had a good laugh at them. Falling off stage, falling, trying to climb out of a window when they think it's a door. Akita was in tears. Then she stopped laughing. There against the wall was Vitant. The brown wiled furred monkey looked at her. Akita turned to the stage, empty. Akita dashed for it. Nova and Jinmay were drinking. But not drunk. Then Akita started to sing Wiled Horses. Nova and Jinmay looked at the young monkey. "Oh god. Akita." Nova stopped. She turned her attention to the brown monkey with the blue eyes. "Wow. He is cute. Go Akita." Nova said to her self. After Akita was done Akita hugged Nova and Jinmay. "I want to go home." Then Vitant came over with a dorky smirk on his face. "Go away." Nova snarled. "I just wanted to say that Akita I love you and I just got a little nerves. And will you take me back?" He healed out his hand. "Oh yes!" She grabbed it with no hesitation. Some guys started to sing and the two started to dace there hearts out. Then a yellow monkey with sunglass came up to Nova. "Can I have this dance?" Nova looked at him then smiled. "Oh what will it hurt?" The two monkeys danced while Bowling for Soup singed Almost. The two laughed with joy.

-3:29 AM-

Sparx laid next to the sleeping Sarabi. Sparx couldn't get one thing out of his head. Nova. '_Why did I do that to her? Why did I do this?'_ Sparx thought to his self. As soon as Sarabi was asleep Sparx scrambled out of bed and collected his stuff he made a dash for the super robot. He entered his room. He wanted to give Nova a good night when he got in bed. But that wasn't going to happen. He searched the bed for his lover. Nothing. "Nova?" Nothing still. Sparx turned on a light. Nova wasn't there. Sparx clasped on the bed with a sigh. _"Where did she go? She probable went back to Ebony moons..." _ He soon fell in a restless sleep.

-5:31 AM-

Nova, Akita, and Jinmay laughed and joked all the way home. "And remember when he was so drunk he thought that the toilet was the fruit punch?!" Jinmay laughed. The three entered the super robot. "Gosh I'm tiered." Akita said as she flopped on the couch. Jinmay fell asleep next to her. Nova laid next to Akita. Lucky for them that there was a blanket on the couch.

-7:02 AM-

"Were have they been all night?" Chiro asked.

"By the looks of it, they been to the bar." Antarui answered.

"Well slap me and give me to my mom! Nova took Akita to a bar!" Sparx yelped. Nova opened her eyes as the sun shined down on the three girls. "Well now that their awake we can get some answers!" Taco said. Nova looked around. "Mom...was it all a dream?" Akita asked groggily. Nova looked at her. "No" Nova yawned. "If you expect me to get up off this couch, then you're dead wrong!" Jinmay warned. "C'mon Jinmay! Don't you want a nice warm bed?" Chiro tempted. "No..." Jinmay groaned. Chiro picked her up and took her to his room for some rest. Akita snuggled up to a pillow. Nova pulled the covers over her head to keep out the sun. "Mom...I got a headache..." Akita whinnied. Nova got up groggily. "Mom..." Akita called. Nova groaned. "I'm up." Sparx folded his arms and looked jagged at Nova. "Nova I need to talk to you for a minuet." Sparx huffed. Nova sighed. She got up and kissed Akita on the forehead. "I'll be back in a minuet, sweetie." Nova said sadly. Nova knew what was going to happen next.

Sparx closed the door behind them. Sparx took a deep breath then a sigh. Nova laid down on the bed. Sparx crawled next to Nova and snuggled up to her. His hot breath gently hit her neck. Nova was almost asleep when Sparx started to whisper something in her ear. "Nova...I need to tell you something." Sparx started. "I-I slept with another girl monkey last night." Nova heard that loud and clear. Her eyes were wide. "Nova?" Sparx asked. "You son of a bitch!" The fowl words accepted her lips. Nova jumped off the bed with hate in her hart. "I-I can't believe this! I thought you loved me?" Nova whispered. "Nova...I..." Sparx started. Nova healed up her hand. "No more. Don't make stupid excuses, Sparx. I know already...that you don't love me any more." Nova had a tear escape her eye. Sparx got up to hug her, but Nova backed off. Nova dint hesitate to get out. Soon the red monkey was left along in the room. Sparx sighed. He sat down on the bed hands on his head. Soon a news paper on the floor cached Sparx's eye. "What the?" Sparx picked it up. In big letters read...

**Air Show! Show off your talent to fly! Winner gets a trip to a planet that never snows! Stay in the best suite yet! Trope and money! First prize winner gets 100,000,000!!**

**Second place winner gets 100,000!! Stay in the air for 10 minutes to show your stuff! Best one with the stunts wins! Shuggazoom's air port. Sunday, December 24****th**** at 12:00 PM. **

Sparx smiled to his self. "I'll win you back Nova babe!" Sparx said to his self. Sparx grabbed his cote and ran to the air port.

Nova sat on the couch with Decha, Akita, Jinmay, and Chiro. "C'mon Nova." Jinmay pushed. Nova shook her head. "I don't care what that cheating nimrod dose no more! I'm leaving tonight!"

"But mom!" Decha whinnied. Nova shook her head. "No De." Nova got up off the couch. "Where ya going!?" Jinmay yelped as she grabbed Nova's arm. "I'm going to the air port to get three tickets."

"You really are leaving. Aren't you?" Chiro asked. Nova nodded her head in 'yes'. "Nova please! Don't go!" Jinmay begged. "But, mom! You can't leave me! Or Jin!" Akita tried to pull her back down, but Nova ran out the door. "Mom!" Akita called after her. Jinmay hugged the teen monkey. Akita struggled to get free, but then stopped.

Nova ran throe the crowds of people that were Christmas shopping. Now that the air port was in sight she started to slow down. She came to the door were a man was standing. "Hi, could I get throe?" Nova asked sweetly. "I'm sorry, but it's Christmas Eve. All the planes are shut down and you won't be able to get any tickets till next week."

"Really?" Nova couldn't believe it. "Really. I'm sorry." He said with a pat on the shoulder. "The only thing that's going on is the air show." He handed Nova a piece of paper. "Waite...this is all the pilots that are flying today." Nova said as she read the list. "This is a privet show for the mayor and his friends." The man said. "So...I can't get in?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid not." Nova sighed. "But I got a friend on this list."

"I'm sorry, but you can't get in. It is on TV thought." He tolled her. Nova hesitated for a while. "I'm the singer that sings before the show." Nova blurted out. "Really?" He asked. Nova nodded. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" He opened the door with one swift move. "Thank you!" Nova said then ran. She stopped when she saw Sparx coming her way with some other pilots. Nova ran into the nearest room. Nova came out when they past by. She followed the pilots quietly. And they dint see her, but some one saw her. "Are you the singer?" A guy asked. "Yea. Why?" She asked. "Because you suppose to go in that room." He pointed at a door. "Thanks." She said softly. Nova walked in the room. "Hi you must be the singer. My name is Tare de. "Nice to meet you." Nova looked around. "I'm Nova." Nova hesitated. "Call me Tar." Tar said. "O...k." Nova sat in a chair. "Here is the song you'll be singing." Nova's face went pale. "Don't worry surge. Every one gets stage freighted. It will ware off soon." She said as she gave Nova a guitar. "But I don't know how to sing the song." Nova blurted out. "It's ok; you'll get the hang of it!" Tar said with a slap on the back. "Yea...right." Nova said. "I'll tell every one that you're ready!" Tar ran out. Tar came back in. "Ok! Their ready."

"They!?" Nova yelped. "The mayor and his wife, then the pilots." Tar said. "Don't worry you got the band to back you up!" Tar said. But it was too late. The curtains opened with the band behind her. The lights shined on them. "Give it up for The Shadowz!" Tar yelled as she exited the stage. The band begun to play. Poor Nova was shocked. Then a yellow monkey came up next to her. Charlie. "Hey toots!" He whispered. "Charlie?" Nova asked. "I'll help ya babe." He smirked. Nova had no idea, but she started to singe.

_I can show you all the places that you never been. _

Nova couldn't believe it! She was singing!

_You make me so hot; make me want to drop, _

She couldn't stop. But she felt something around her tail. What was it?

_Babe, babe, Kiss me gently hold me never let me go, yeah!_

The thing wouldn't let go. What ever it was...it wouldn't get the sing. She pulled the tail back, but it grabbed harder.

_You make me so hot! You're so good to me..._

The song was over. Nova took off the guitar. Charlie took off his and pulled off his sunglasses. Nova looked at his sea blue eyes. The crowd clapped for more. "Nova..." Charlie said in a whisper. "Yea."

"I love you." Charlie started. Nova was stun. "Kiss me Nova!" He yelled. "W-what!?" Nova yelped. "I love you!" Charlie grabbed the fragile monkey and pressed her agents him. "Let me go!" Nova was about to punch the lowlife when...he kissed her on the lips. Nova punched him so hard that he got a black eye. Sparx in the crowd ran up to Nova. "Nova!" Sparx yelped. "Sparx, I need to talk to you." Nova hugged him. "You forgive me about the sleeping with another girl?" Sparx asked. "Hell no!" Nova yelped. "Oh...I'm sorry about that." Sparx said in a sad tone. Nova smiled. "I know you are."

"Really?"

"I know because Decha gives me the same look. And plus you two boys are my trouble. So come home and get into trouble so I can have something to do." Nova smiled.

"Really? I thought I was there to give you some..."

"Sparx!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Then let's go home." Nova smiled. Sparx smiled back. "I would if I could, babe." Sparx said. "What!?" Nova's smile vanished. "I have to finish the contest." Nova groaned. "Hey, don't worry, toots. I'm up next." Nova looked around. "How much time do we have left?" Nova asked as she played with his chest fur. "Ten minuets. Why ya ask?" Sparx looked down at the monkey. "I was just wondering." Nova said. Sparx smiled. "Hey, Tar! Tell me when it's my turn!" Sparx called out. "Yes Sparx I will." Sparx grabbed Nova and took her to his room. "I get my own room!" Nova sat on the couch. "It's small, but nice." Nova said. "And I want top." Sparx smiled. "What?" Nova asked. "Fine...you can." Sparx said in defeat. Nova looked at him. Sparx sat on the couch next to her with a slime. "Oh no! You have to wait!" Nova said. "But..." Sparx gave her a face which she could not resist. Nova rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yes! I get top!"

"What!?" Nova yelped.

**The Time Has Come – The End Part 2 **

The whole team was at the hospital crying. Taking turns to see the last of the red male. Sparx had a crash when flying. The whether got so bad that he couldn't see. He lost control and landed in the water. He hit his head so bad that he got knocked out. The water filled up the cot pit so fast. Sparx drowned, but they got him out just in time. Sparx can't remember a thing. He will live only tonight, and then die in the morning. He has been bleeding in the brain. Nova and the kids entered the room. Sparx was out cold. Akita and Decha were crying there eyes out. Sparx's eyes opened slowly. Nova held Zira close to her. "W-what happened...?" Sparx asked. "Where am I?" He looked around. Nova sat on the bed. Akita was to upset to talk. She ran out of the room. "Why is my baby sad?" Sparx asked. Decha looked at the floor. Nova looked away. "Hello, is anybody there?" Sparx chuckled to his self. "Sparx..." Nova started. "You're...your dying." Nova said in a whisper. "What?" He asked. "The crash."

"What crash?"

"You don't remember, but you crashed in water and hit your head." Nova said sadly. "I'm dying...grate." Sparx said. "Nova, De, come here." He demanded. The two sat on the bed next to him. "Lay down." Sparx sat up. Nova laid next to him and Decha on the other side. Sparx pulled the two close to him. "I love you guys. You're my family. And you always will be." Sparx kissed their foreheads. "Zira my baby girl. Look how big you're getting." Sparx held up the baby. Zira laughed. "She has your laugh." Nova said. "She dose." Sparx smiled weakly. The door opened slowly. Akita stepped in. "Hey baby girl." Sparx said weakly. Akita ran up and hugged him. Sparx grunted. "Careful Akita." Nova said. "Where were you?" Sparx asked. "Why do you have to leave us?" Akita cried. "I have to Akita." Sparx said. "Don't you want to stay with us?" Akita asked. "Yes, Akita I do, but..." Sparx stopped. "But what!?" She cried. "I don't want to go, but I have to." Sparx said weakly. Sparx coughed violently. Sparx heartbeat became slower. "Don't leave us!" Decha yelped. "..." Sparx was now too weak to speak. Now his heartbeat was skipping beats. Sparx's eyes slowly closed. His hart beat stopped. The room was silent. The team came in with tears in their eyes.

Two days later...Sparx was buried. It was raining and no one wanted to talk. Sparx was gone out of their lives. Nova and the kids got a lot of 'I'm sorry' or 'He was a grate father to you kids' and 'We all loved his jokes'. For a week every one had a hard time settling down. Nova stayed with Jinmay, Chiro, and Antarui. Otto and Taco went back to their planet to fixing things and building. Gibson stayed for awhile. His younger brother was gone forever. Gibson was shocked. Some one so young dyed before him. His one and only little brother. Gone from the world. He left after a month. But Sparx left something for his family.

**Double Trouble – The End Part 3 **

Nova was in the main room waiting. Decha was playing video games with Chiro. Jinmay was shaking with joy. Akita was in the next room giving birth. Screams where heard. After about 30 minutes she was asleep. The baby was a boy. He had reddish brownish fur with blue eyes. Akita mumbled the word Lockheed. The monkey's name was Lockheed. After an hour of sleep Akita took Lockheed out to show every one his fur and his gorges eyes. Nova was happy for the two new parents, but not pleased. Akita was not ready to become a mother. Lockheed was baby sited by his grandma...almost all the time. Nova watched over the baby while she watched over her soon to be born child. The black monkey was now a singer in a late night bar. She was good...for a preteen. Akita and Decha was almost an adult. Nova and Jinmay went out three times a week. Most of the time it was the bar for Jinmay to get drunk and to flirt with guys. Nova would go to the beach with Zira. Decha would go out with girls almost every night. Yes he is a pervert. One girl came knocking on the door saying that she was pregnant with his baby! Man was Decha's face red! Akita laughed at him so hard that she cried. Decha _still_ went out with girls. Every night Decha would say 'Bye, got a date! Again!' Nova would laugh to her self when he said that. Akita would ask why, and then Nova would say 'He's my little pervert.' Akita would smile then take Lockheed to bed.

Soon...Nova was in labor. With a new born baby boy running around the place with hundred percent of his father in him, the little red with one black eye and one pink eyed monkey was just like his father. Yes a pervert, hot shot, lady's man, a flirter, and...a wise cracking jokester. He learned how to fly the rocket and showed off for the...of course...ladies. Time past by so fast.

One day Nova cached a virus. Just in three days...she died. The virus took her body over. Novas new baby six years old named Proxies. He was heart broken. Not use to some one dying, specially his mom. He cried so hard. He cried on Akita's shoulder. Lockheed helped him through it all. His siblings were there too.

**Where Again?** - **The End Part 4 **

Nova opened her eyes. She was laying on a cloud. Nova sat up looking. Then out of no were a red monkey with black eyes appeared. "Hello Nova," Sparx smiled. "I've been waiting for you." Nova went wide eyed. "I thought you were dead." Nova said in a whisper. Sparx laughed. Two pars of wings came out behind him. "OMG," Nova whispered. "I'm dead..." Nova side with a sigh. Sparx picked the yellow monkey up. "No... Put me down!" Nova kicked and screamed. "I can't leave my babies!" Sparx's grip got stronger. "I know its hard Nova, but you'll get over it." Sparx chinned.

After awhile Nova got use to it. She would watch her babies from the sky. Every day. She watched Decha, Akita, Zira, Proxies, Lockheed, and the team. And Decha's little girl Zesty. Nova sat proudly on a pinkish cloud looking over her family. "What a pervert!" Sparx said as he came up behind Nova. "Wonder who he got it from." Nova smiled. Sparx smirked. "Yeah, makes you wonder." Sparx played with Nova's tail. "Yeah...wonder who," Nova glared at the monkey. "Oh, come on Nova, ya got to have some fun sometimes!" Sparx joked. "Really?"

"Only when your girl gets pissed off." Sparx mumbled. "I heard that Sparky!" Sparx looked at the spiting female. "Ooooohhh...crud..." Sparx ran off with Nova hot on his heels.

**The End...**

**Credits **

By xXShadow077Xx

I do not own SRMTHFG.

Big Thanx to...

Thanx to all my readers. Couldn't do it with out ya! Hoped you like the story!

Thanx to my friends! My mommy and father. My computer teacher.

No thanx to...

Laziness, brother not letting me on, school, other stories in the way, writers block, deaths in the family, and chores.

From your writer...xXShadow077Xx!

P.S

I will be leaving some time soon. My siblings are happy now! Bye ya!


End file.
